THe Hunger Games: Inuyasha Style
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and the gang grew up as the Hunger Game characters? It certainly isn't the same!For instance, Inuyasha is Katniss! And what's this? IT'S REAPING DAY!
1. Today?

The Hunger Games: Inuyasha Style

Chapter 1

~Today?~

A/n: I want to thank Powerpokegirl100 for giving me this idea! I knew I had to publish this before anyone else got the idea. Please, please, PLEASE let me know how I'm doing! I REALLY want to hear your guys' opinions!

Enjoy!

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the Hunger Games (but I wish I owned Haymitch! (For those of you who do not know who he is, just wait – I picked the perfect Inuyasha character for him, and I'm sure you'll all agree!))

I open my eyes only to watch the dust motes float lazily in the morning air. My gaze roams about my tiny room, not really taking in any interest in the things around me. My cot is still made of straw; the roof of thicket; the floors are laid with the solid planks of wood from the vast wilderness surrounding this village. My eyes halt when the rickety picture frame of my deceased mother fills my vision, but I quickly roll over to face the wall. Looking at her picture or anything that reminds me of her still brings a bearing pain in the center of my chest.

It's been this way since she left me alone in the world as a pup, not even six years of age yet back then. Well, not _completely_ alone – though more often than not I wish it were so.

"Master Inuyasha! Wake up!" My dog-like furry ears twitch to catch his pipsqueak voice on the other side of my door. Growling, I roll over on my cot again and almost fall off doing so (did I mention my cot, as well as my room, is small?). The tiny flea enters my room (without my permission) and hops about until he lands on my nose. He nips the skin to drink my blood, but stops after I smack him off my face. In the corner of my eye, the flea-youki drifts like the motes and floats to the floor.

Sighing, I swing my feet over the edge of my bed, my foot squashing the pest underneath.

"-ster Inuyasha!" Hear him struggle to get out. I sigh and cross my leg to pry him off the sole of my foot as if I were peeling some trash off my boots. I hold him up to eye level.

"What is it, Myoga?" I growl at him.

_I swear! Sometimes I seriously ask myself why I don't ditch him and move on!_

"Today, Master Inuyasha, is Reaping Day." He pauses to let me sink in the new information.

_Damn! Why didn't I remember that it was **today!**_

"-And your attire is in the-"

I flick him off towards my door. My ears twitch when I hear his "plop' back to earth, but otherwise I don't act too concerned about his health.

"Old man, I'm not getting ready for that damn thing just yet. I'm going out." I stand up and take long strides to and out the door. I slow to a stop in the makeshift kitchen and inhale the morning scents through my nose. "Someone's been here…"

My eyes scan the small room very much resembling my bedroom in its plainness, but nothing's amiss. It has a small cast-iron furnace that we can cook on top of, and a small table. Myoga hops back on my shoulder and says, "Yes. One of those Capitol reinforces the government sends to make sure everyone in the district will be attending."

I growl to express just how I feel about random people, let alone anybody, coming to my house. The tiny flea-youki senses my dissatisfaction and quickly adds, "Master Inuyasha, you know these visits are standard. It's only once a year, so please, just let it pass."

"Feh!" With that, I stomp out of the rickety structure I barely call home and run off towards the outer limits of district twelve. I pass several other weary people, who got out of my way as soon as they saw the red bullet, but don't even give them the time of day. Typical me: don't want anything to do with them, and they sure as heck don't want anything from me.

I reach the electric within moments. I close my eyes and focus on the acute high-pitch whine of the electricity in the air.

_Strange, it's still on… well, with Reaping it makes sense that it's still on…_

_Here, that is…_

I open my eyes and bend over to pick up a twig with enough green in it to have water inside. I hold it at arms-length against the wire; it's sizzles. I sigh.

_Guess I have to start walking…_

The dry grass crunching under my bear feet is the only sound besides the popping erupting from the twig. I glance at my detector: its leaves have singed while the bark is pitch black. I toss it away before it catches on fire and walk a ways before picking up a young branch, though not as young as I might have liked. I press the foliage against the electric wires and continue walking.

_Shit… Today's Reaping Day, but I don't want to go. But there's no arguing, so I'll sit through it. But if **her **name is called… oh shit! I can't think like that – I'll just get nervous or do something stupid. _

I muddle through my thoughts until a certain sound makes me pause, or rather, the absence of a sound. My ears twitch, no longer picking up the high whine.

_Good! That thing was giving me a damn headache!_

I take one last glace around, just to be definitely sure no one was looking, and drop down on my back on the ground to shimmy under the non-electrical fence.

"Ugh! Damn briers…" I mumble under my breath as the metal spikes catch my white shirt. The material tears and I groan against the popping of threads. I sit up on the other side and waste no time looking for something to kill – half because I want to kill something, the other because I'm running out of food at home.

I stealthily make my way silently through the thicket until I can no longer hear any of the industrial noises of District twelve.

I let out a breath of relief.

_Finally, to be alone once again feels freakin' fantastic! I'd stay out here forever, but _

_the Hizador and their frequent man-hunts somewhat damper that little picturesque future from happening._

I roll my eyes back as I recall the flea-youki's reason as to why I couldn't runaway after the incident.

**FLASH BACK**

"No! Let me go!" I thrash in the old man's arms. Totosai pushes me inside the house. Once there, he slaps me across the face.

I fall back from shock and land on my bum on the unforgiving wooden floor. Gently touching the sensitive skin, I hold the old man's bug-eye stare. In my enhanced peripheral vision, thanks to my half-demon blood, Myoga hops up on Totosai's shoulder.

"Thank you, very, very much, Totosai," the tiny flea says humbly. The old man with the hunched back turns to leave the door, but calls over his shoulder for me to stay put. The two elderly men step outside into the sprinkling and cool night and close the door behind them, probably in hopes of me not hearing what they were going to talk about, but that's where they underestimated my demon blood.

I wait until the door bobs to a close and the shuffling footsteps distant themselves from the thin barrier, that's when I furtively press myself against the old wood. My sliver ears twitch against the door with eager anticipation.

"No problem," The man in varying green stripes replies in a scruffy voice. "Anytime, I know the young pup can be too much to handle for you sometimes and that you're still new to 'fatherhood'."

At this last comment I smirk at the knot of wood in front of me, annoyance filling my being. The voices continue speaking.

"Yes, yes." I hear the bug reply. "Master Inuyasha, too, misses his mother, Izayoi. She was such a rare beauty." He sighs, as if remembering my mother. My tiny triangles-for-ears flatten tightly against my skull as a small whine escapes my lips. I feel my eyes moisten, but I push the tears back. "But the young master _needs _to restrain himself from lashing out like today! People will start to question if they and they're children are safe or not with a half-demon around. If they bring it to the**Hizador**, you know what they'll do to him, Totosai…"

_Like what?_

My ears swivel forward in attempt to capture every word about to be said.

"Aye, he'll be skinned and starved before thrown into the next Hunger Games arena as one of the _beasts_. Shame, it is. I believe Midoriko had the right intentions in creating the **Hizador** as our government – she, herself, being the first president to even _try_ to raise the desolate land from the dust – but I think it's gone too far now."

Perplexed, I slowly back away from the door.

_Hizador? Midoriko? I don't understand, but let the blast government just try to take me!_

I growl to myself; then another though pops inside my head.

_Darn it, they have demons as officers. They'd kill me without a second glace. I wouldn't even scratch them. _

The voices never speak again, so I just turn and walk into my little makeshift room to try to sleep, no matter how restless it'd be.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Yep,_ I think to myself, going deeper into the woods. _The Hizador sucks, especially when it comes to __**the games**__._

A/n: Hey fellow Inuyasha/ Hunger Games fans! This is my first attempt at a crossover and my second fanfic total (unless you want to include my deleted scene fics!)

For your information (as I am very serious in this fanfic (not the fic itself, just making it!)):

_Hizador _roughly means Capitol

_Midoriko_ was the character in Inuyasha who started the entire series (in a sense) who created the Shikon no Tama.

If you have any problems throughout the series trying to figure out who's-who, just PM me and I'll tell ya.

;3

Or maybe I should just post the cast list I have typed up already? Just let me know!


	2. Happy Hunger Games

HG:I

Chapter 2

~Happy Hunger Games~

*just so you guys know, I have the cast list posted as just that (didn't want it to be a false chapter and disappoint ya!) check it out some time! Give me some ideas if you want a character in there, but remember – this is the first book. So no, Awesome and Arrogant Finnick cannot be in this… for now…*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Hunger Games

I creep silently along the forest floor, waiting to recognize the spot Kikyo and I always visit.

_Kikyo…_

She's the only person I can be… less aggressive towards. She lets me say what I need to say without outwardly judging: and so far, she doesn't give any indication that she's judging me at all. In the beginning, however, the story was not as cheery. We were mere children back then and to put it concisely – we hated each others guts.

We would fight over who got the game and when we finally _did_ decide – we'd argue about who would bargain the deal to Greasy Sae, the old soup kitchen lady who usually gave us a tad more generous helping of food than others, I know realize. I tried once, but greeted her by calling her a hag and couldn't sell my rabbit meat to her. I had stomped off, pissed, but Kikyo simply stole the game from me and went right up to her – snagging a deal almost immediately.

She's been dealing ever since.

I pull the remaining ferns out of my way to reveal a rock ledge over-looking the vast world past the Seam: an untouchable freedom. I sigh and make my way over to the edge, taking in the moment. To look at something so precious, freedom, but to never actually obtain it. Oh, sure, **Hizador **claims that everyone is equally important to Panem, but that's just a filthy lie.

_I've always been mistreated by the other District people. The **Hizador** mistreats them, and I get the bitter end of it, as always._

I growl, the threatening vibrations rumble in my chest.

"Easy, Inuyasha, or dost thou not have control anymore?" A feminine voice reaches my ears. I end my growl with a whimper, but shut the embarrassing noise off quickly. I whirl around to see a woman in her late teens step out of the greenery, the leaves trying to hide her leather jacket and green pants, a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulders.

"Kikyo… 'bout time!" I smirk at her and sit down on the rock, still yearning for what is just out of my reach.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She says politely, sitting down beside me. In the corner of my eye, she rummages through her pockets, offering what she found to me in an outstretched hand. "Here."

I look at the hand and feel my jaw drop from shock.

"Ramen! You found ramen? How did you get this?" I snatch the small tub out of her hands, holding it above my head to, happily, further inspect the tiny colorful package. Bread, let alone ramen, is very hard to come by in the Seam. So me getting this package is… It's like a gift of heaven to me.

"I sent some youki corpses to the demon slayer district some days ago, and they've compensated me generously for the raw materials for their armor." Kikyo replies softly, obviously amused by my rare, animated reaction. In Effie Trinket's voice, she perfectly mimics, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

I set the ramen down in my lap, its glory no longer as happy as it was moments ago. I stare straight ahead and whisper, "That's right… Happy Hunger Games…"

The female archer, too, looks at the unobtainable freedom and asks, "How many times is your name in there, Inuyasha?"

_Well, I started when I was 12… and now I'm…. plus all those tesseras…_

"Can't say. I lost count past thirty."

"I have eighteen, at least." I look at her, her ebony black hair being softly tossed by the ominous wind.

_Really? That many even though you're sixteen? I thought I was getting enough rations for you these past years. I have no use for extra food, but Kikyo… you're just a little more that skin n' bones._

"We could do it, you know." She says in a half-dreamy, half-serious voice.

"Do what?"

"Leave the district. Run off and live in the woods… You and I," Her dark eyes finally meet my amber ones. "We can do it… Well, if it weren't for the kids." Her half-hearted laughter doesn't make it past our ledge.

_Kids. Yeah, right. Me and Myoga plus you and your little sister, Kaede?_

"No, we can't. We wouldn't make it five miles."

Kikyo's eyes turn cold and her eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Oh yes we would." She argues. A delicate, pale finger points to that land stretched before us. "I'd get five miles that way."

Her dark brown eyes bore into mine, to find her way of reason, but I see none. I know I grew up with a hard life, but I also know, thanks to my half-demon blood, I had an easier life than my fellow human district personnel when it came to physical abuse such as hunger or epidemics. But the mental effects are still here.

"I'm not gonna have any kids." I state firmly.

"I might. If I didn't live here-"

"But you _do_." I say, irritated.

"Forget it!" She snaps back.

I literally stumble back from my _sitting _position and blink at her.

_Wha-what? What the hell did I do wrong?_

"Feh!"

I scramble up on my feet and run away; my ramen, of course, tucked safely in my shirt.

_Feh! I'm not running away, merely giving her the space she needs. _

I run for a good five minutes, slowing down as I come to the edge. I slide under the barb-wire fence and jog all the way home. I open and shut the door quickly, leaning against the fragile barrier between my home and the soon to be chaos outside. I don't say hello to the vermin youki that has the desire to absorb my demonic blood. I give him a good smack and he wisely chooses to leave me alone.

Once inside, I collect my thoughts in order to calm down and calmly walk to my room to move my cot to the other side of the room. I fall to my knees at the only spot not covered in a thin layer of dust and dig my claws into the floorboards.

They come up easily. They should since I've had this hiding spot for years now, even when Mother was alive. Gently setting the two boards aside next to me, I pull the ramen out of my blue shirt and stash it among my other treasure to save for another day. I pick up the boards, but give one last look to my childhood memories. A small red ball, a beat-up wooden doll, a robe once made from the legendary creature called _the Fire Rat._

But that's all. I frown at my own wording.

_No. That's not all, just the stuff people can take away from me. Everything else is in my memories and I'll never forget them._

I slam the floorboards back into place and scoot the cot over the site. I sigh, only now noticing the white button-up shirt along with grey slacks lying perfectly on my bed. God, Myoga had even put _shoes_ on the bed. That brown pair had cost him a lot of money, money he could have spent on food or medicine, but he said he wanted me to be properly clothed.

I still didn't wear them, they disconnected me from the ground, from the earth; how am I supposed to be aware of stray youki if I can't sense them to my fullest capability. As 'punishment,' he hasn't bought a pair since then…. But I have to wear the same pair every year for Reaping Day, each year my feet hurt more than the last – if that's even possible.

By the time I strangle myself into the 'fancy' attire, I look like a completely different person. Besides me being the only person in the room, I wouldn't have known that the hanyo was me if it wasn't for the silver hair and my golden piercing glare in the mirror.

I let out a huffed breath.

_Spare me; I'd rather die than go out in this monkey suit._

"Master Inuyasha." I slowly turn around and zero-in on the flea on the floor. "It's time. Is there anything I can do?"

_You can get me out of this! You can crawl into the bowl and nibble on my name a thousand times. You can-_

"No, I'm fine."

He bows his head and says solemnly, "Then let's go."

He turns around in the dust and walks out the door. I give him a minute's head start before following him out the door. My eyes drift close as I tilt my head up towards the ceiling.

"Happy Reading Day, and may the odds be in _her _favor…"

A/n: Hey guys! I actually used the Hunger novel as a reference because I want to stay more true to the book series than the movie (yes, although it was very good, anyone who read the book series can definitely tell you that there were some flaws.).

How was this one? I'm trying to portray Kikyo in a neutral light because I don't want my personal opinion to get in the way of a potentially really good story. (seriously, I'm a InuyashaXKagome fan all the way!) But hopefully that won't show up in the story. (the biasness, I mean) In fact, I stared at the screen for fifteen minutes straight, not typing, because I was afraid that I'd say something that a Kikyo fan would find bad.

Me: Inuyasha? I'm so hungry right now! It's 1:40am right now and I really want you're Ramen! Can I have it?

Inuyasha: No!

Me: *drops head and walks away* No more ramen in the story…. *whips around and faces him, pointing a finger at his face.* I'll say Hizador found that the sodium was too high so they banded it from Panem! *laughs manically*

Inuyasha: NOOO! *throws box at her* I want Ramen in the Hizador, though.

Me: *already done making ramen* Hm-mmm….. *too busy eating the deliciously, mouth-watering ramen*

….

Wow… I am really hungry.

Did anyone else get hungry while reading the original Hunger Games novels? I know I was starving!

Later!


	3. Reaping Day

HG:I

Chapter 3

~Reaping Day~

disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha/Hunger Games

There's an eerie, solemn silence stringing among the people filtering through the dusty streets of district twelve. All rickety shutters on houses and businesses alike are shut up tight, everyone's attendance is necessary for the next event. Even the mocking jay's, a genetically engineered bird-of-war mixed between a mocking bird and a blue jay, fall silent as if acknowledging the ominous stillness in the air that obviously heralds what's about to happen in front of the justice building.

_Feh! Happens every year anyway…_

I cross my arms in the middle of the street, making my way over to the desk occupied by a middle-aged woman from Hizador. I feel a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, but try my best to ignore it.

I line up with the other male teen humans, all of us waiting to be identified. My neck itches slightly; I flip my hair with the back of one hand to calm the annoying irritation.

_Really? Who would want to sign up as someone else anyway? They might have way more names in the bowl than the original person. Good way to commit suicide, if you ask me._

Slowly, my little line shuffles forward and finally _I _approach the hag. She thrusts her leather-gloved hand my way and pricks my finger for a blood sample. I swallow back the growl threatening to be heard from its constraints in the back of my throat. I've learned early on _not_ to threaten the Hizadorians – the made the district mayor lock me up in a cell for two weeks!

WITH NO RAMEN!

Again, I feel something bite my neck, and as soon as she releases my hand, I smack my neck, earning a questioning look from the Hizador person. After she 'identifies' me, I'm escorted to another line of males closer my age. I can smell the fear and apprehension coming off in waves from these seemingly tough guys. I shake my head at them and study the newest decorations provided by the Hizador to make our little district in poverty look pretty enough for their damn television show.

Speaking of which….

A woman with outrageous hair, a gaudy outfit with outlandish colors, and heels that would surely break her ankles – walks out of the justice building's front doors. Her make-up makes her face look entirely fake with her plastic surgery smile, teeth polished white to a shine. It doesn't take a half-demon to smell her over-whelming perfume; the guys next to me blink back the tears in their eyes caused by irritation. Each step she takes is measured to be absolute perfection, though that doesn't matter to the rest of the swarm of kids who have now gathered in front of the peace justice for the reaping.

_But that's Effie Trinket for ya, always over-doing it._

"Happy Hunger Games, District twelve." Her shrill female voice announces over the microphone, her voice amplified by the towering speakers set on either side of the stage. "I, Effie Trinket, am here from Hizador to pick our next hunger Game tributes. But-" she puts her finger up to the crowd, as if we were all hanging on to her every word: the mass of eligible tributes, their families, and (unless you're absolutely about to die) pure strangers corralled into the tiny space stare at her with blank faces.

"We must all watch this fan_tastic_ video first to help bring your spirits up until not even the sky is your limit." She stands aside to gaze at the giant screen looming over half of the Seam.

I look around for Kikyo and find her already staring at me. I blink, but in reality I'm looking her up and down; she looks nice in her faded rosy-colored dress. Back up to her face, she mouths, "War."

Sure enough, the man speaking in the "happy" video discusses about war, of how there was a terrible war caused by traitors of the government. The result of that war was more poverty, unemployment, and lots of orphans. Each picture, each image is cloaked in darkness with evil lacing its edges. Each face shows sunken eyes rimmed with dark bags, the pale skin stretched taunt over the cheek bones, cracked lips silently pleading for help.

And then, the screen fades to a bright white and a soft female voice booms across the speakers. It talks about Midoriko, the one person who was brave enough to even try to raise the people out of the ashes of war; her being a powerful priestess was just a bonus. She made a decree to all of 'Panem' that there would be a new government, Hizador, that would protect the people…

But at a price.

But the rewards are unimaginable to the rest of us scrambling around in the gutter for our next meal.

I roll my eyes, but look back at the screen. As the last remaining images flicker by, I can't help but think: _The rewards mount to nothing if there is only a very slim chance of actually surviving this blood bath._

_Finally,_ the video ends and Effie returns to the mic.

"I just love that, don't you?"

_Hell no._

"Alright! Before we draw our two lucky tributes, I welcome district twelve's only surviving victor - Priest Mushin - to the stage." She claps her petite white-gloved hands as a man in his late forties stumbles onto the stage. And I mean _stumbles._

His multiple religious robes varying from deep purple to light violet get in the way of his tradition style of sandals. He just laughs like a drunken fool, his beer-gut shaking with each laugh. I cast my eyes to the ground.

_How the hell did this embarrassment win the Hunger Games? It looks to me he couldn't find his way out of a **wet** paper bag…._

_Unless there was a good case or two of some of the hard stuff right out of his reach._

"I just wanna *hiccup* dank all you guyz fer ever'ting! I think district delve is an…" He loses his train of thought, all the wrinkles in his forehead burying his eyes under all that extra pale skin. With his head bent over the microphone, everyone in the plaza can see his shiny bald head. At any other time, the younger kids would be laughing behind their backs.

But not today – not with the knowledge of what's about to happen.

Priest Mushin's eyebrows shoot up, his half a dozen wrinkles follow suit.

"Is an amazing place to live, laugh, and drink-" He falls off the four foot high stage and face plants into the dusty ground. No one makes a move to help him – we'd be charged 'trying to insinuate favoritism' by the Hizador. Instead, a hundred pairs of eyes watch as he picks himself of the ground, some dried vomit flicking off his chin that wasn't visible earlier.

This entire time, Effie is on stage literally freaking out – and no one tries to calm her. So she runs (or as fast as she can with stilts for shoes and a tight skirt) to the edge of the stage and looks nervously below at the priest's bald head from above – the aerial perspective. Priest Mushin smiles meekly at her and waves.

Effie relaxes some, as far as I can tell from being a good thirty feet from the stage. Her stone blue eyes lift to face us and her façade is up again. Smiles and all.

Once she's back at the microphone, her voice booms in the speakers. "Okay, now that you've seen your past victor, let's draw our lucky tribute's names. And, as always, ladies first…"

She steps off to the side of the stage where a giant fish bowl full of the female girls' names. Her petite gloved-hand snatches a white piece of paper out and she unfolds it on her way back to the stand. She takes a breath as I hold mine…

"Kagome Higurashi!"

I stare, unsure my ears heard right, but sure enough a young girl in a bright yellow dress and long black hair steps up onto the stage with her head held high. No, she wouldn't cry here, when the Hizador cameras were rolling. She'd cry later, behind closed doors inside the Peace Justice and hugging her family to death. Right now, I have to admire her even a little bit for the bravado she's showing.

As I look closer, she looks a lot like Kikyo. Her brown eyes are warm; her facial features are young and slightly rounded.

"How do you feel about representing you disctrict?" Effie asks her, brining me out of my examination.

She just stares at the crowd, probably locking gazes with her family. I take a glace back – her mother is silently crying, leaning on her own father for support. I recognize them as being the baker family, the mom being the best baker anywhere in the seam.

_It'll be hard for them, with one pup gone and out of their family business. No offense to her or her family, but someone as fragile looking as that girl doesn't have much of a chance in the arena. I doubt she'll make it by the end of the day – just saying facts._

I look back at Kagome, who is muttering something into the microphone.

_I promise to feed your family for a little bit, all four of them. Shippou, Sota, you mom, and even your cranky grandfather – all of them._

While I was staring at her, Effie had gone the other side of the stage and was now returning to the mic to call out the guys' name.

"Souta Higurashi!"

The first thing I notice is the heart-broken look in Kagome's eyes, my ears catch the little gasp that made her lips part. From behind, her mother cries out and everyone feels her pain.

To lose one child is hard.

But to loose two at the same time?

I don't have, nor do I want any, kids, but I remember the look in my own mother's eyes when she realized she was going to leave me alone in the world when she died – and that hurts.

The Hizador guards get about half-way to the stage steps with the little runt sandwiched between them. I look back at Kagome to find her leaning on Effie for support. I barely catch Effie's voice off the mic, but it went along the lines of insuring the girl happily that she couldn't have found a better alliance to bond with.

I have no clue what made me do this – perhaps the look in that girl's eyes or the way her brother's squirming – looking like chopped liver already, being easy prey – maybe it's even the strange coincidence she looks just like Kikyo, the one thing in my life that hasn't changed, but I step out of line.

Stand tall in the isle.

Take a deep breath and shout –

"I volunteer."

I feel a particularly deep bite on my neck.

_Grr… I'm gonna kill you, Myoga…_

A/n: Okay, I'm sorry there isn't a lot of first person reference in this one, but that's how it would happen! I'm glad you guys are liking my story!

Keep the reviews up!

You guys are lucky, remember that, cause I'm on vacation – sick (yeah, lucky me) – and I had forgotten my Hunger Games novel back home. So I'm sorry if I used more movie references than novel refs.

Till Next Time!


	4. Goodbye to All

HG:I

Chapter 4

~Goodbye to All~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Hunger Games.

But both are awesome!

I glare at the wooden door, hoping that it would shatter to pieces if I kept staring at it long enough. Exasperated, I let out a frustrated sigh and throw my hands in the air. I stand up from the abyss of the leather couch to pace the small room inside the justice building.

_How the hell did I get myself into this? _

I pause in mid-step as I recall what happened after I declared myself as a volunteer.

**FLASHBACK**

"I volunteer."

Heads all around me turn my way, all not bothering to mask the shocked expression plastered to their faces. Up ahead, I see the runt turn around to gaze in awe at me. The way his eyes widened at the look of me, I would've thought he was seeing a super hero or something of that stature.

_Maybe he just wasn't expecting a hanyo to take his place. _I snicker to myself.

I move my gaze from him to his older sister, who is also gaping at me like I'm a savior, no longer needing Effie's support as she regains her composure.

The Hizador guards in white escort Sota back to his age group; turning on their heals to surround themselves around me. At the sudden closeness, I growl. One guard snaps his head my direction and sticks the barrel of a gun to my side. Through his mask he threatens, "No funny business, boy. Just don't give us any trouble and you'll walk away unharmed. Got that?"

All his words barely made it through the plastic helmet, but I think he intended it to be that way so not even a hidden microphone could hear him.

_No witnesses, eh?_

A sharp jab to the ribs reminds me that I still haven't given him an answer. I give one sharp nod and the entire group shepards me to the stage. They stop at the stairs and push me from behind to give me the message 'go forward." At the top, Effie is bending as far as she can (which isn't much in her tight clothing) and offers me a hand. I put on a scowl and walk to the top of the stairs, ignoring her hand. It's just for show anyway.

Still, she grabs my elbow and leads me to the center of the stage, right next to the other tribute, Kagome.

"Wow. District twelve's first volunteer! What do you have to say…. Umm…" Effie rolls her left hand, silently asking me to give her my name.

"Inuyasha," I say in a gruff voice.

"Inuyasha!" she repeats. "Well, how do you feel?"

I just soften my scowl to an unreadable expression. I stand taller and cross my arms over my puffed out chest. .

"Well," Effie continues, trying to get _something_ out of me. "Why, if you don't mind me asking, did you do it?"

My arms slacken a bit.

_Why **did** I do it?_

Giving it my best shot, I say, "I guess… I just didn't want to see one family be torn up more than it needs to be. I mean, it'd be completely unfair for that family if both children went and-" I stop myself, realizing I was rambling.

One of the cameramen offstage waves at Effie and instead of milking the rest of my answer out of me, she puts a hand on each of us and says, "Okay! Let's give a round of applause for this year's lucky tributes!"

I don't even need to look at the audience to know that they'll do no such thing. I'm a _half-demon, _for crying out loud – they're probably _glad_ I'm leaving.

But I turn my head anyway to face the crowd and almost lose my breath. Before me, everyone, _everyone,_ is pressing three fingers to their lips and holding them out to me. I glance at Kagome, but she's just as surprised as me. Again, I gaze at the crowd; each and every one of them is giving the symbol of love. To give love. To say they love us, and wish us farewell. I feel a pang at me heart, remembering that that was the last thing my mother did to me a moment before she died….

… And then Effie blows the moment and opens her big mouth.

"Okay!"

_She probably has **no idea **what this means to us._

"Alright, Inuyasha? Kagome? Shake hands!" She steps back to give us some room.

For the first few seconds, we equally study each other, looking each other up and down. Up close, I notice how her scent is slightly… Nice… Her hair looks soft to the touch as a gentle breeze softly tosses it, so softly I wouldn't have seen it back in the audience. Sadly, her outer appearance might get her a couple of sponsors, rich Hizador people who would pay big bucks to help get supplies into the arena, but other than that – she's a goner. Her arms and legs look like they don't have much muscle on them, but when I look back into her brown eyes – all I can find is determination… Well, a little fear too. But who wouldn't be?

She sticks her hand out and I clutch it in an instant. Our hands rise and fall and we let go.

At that moment, the guards appear on stage to escort us into the justice building into separate rooms to say our last good byes. Three minutes tops.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sometime during the middle of my memory, I had resumed pacing like a mad man again. No one has seen me, not one person! I would have though Myoga or Totosai might have come, maybe even Kikyo…

I shake my head and remember that Myoga _had _visited me. In fact, he still hasn't left!

I whip around and rush to the couch and pick the flea up.

"Why the hell did you stick yourself on me, Myoga? Huh?" I hold him up to my face so I can see his reaction perfectly.

"I-I-I-I w-wanted to b-be near y-you, M-master Inuy-yasha. I thought it would b-be better t-this way." His entire frame is shaking, so I flick him away.

I watch him fly and land on his back on the side table next to the couch and ask him, "so what are you gonna do now, old man?"

He lies on his back for a while, but eventually rises (with the help of his four arms) to sit up and look me in the eye. "Well, Master, I plan to stay here in District twelve until you return-"

I grab him and close my hand tightly around him, only his head and shoulders poking out of my fist.

"No, you're coming with me."

"WHAT!" That's coward Myoga for ya, always runs away if he can even get a _whiff _of danger. But I plan on dragging him through this one.

"You heard me-"

My ears swivel behind me to the click of the door knob and I stick the flea-youki in my left breast pocket. Quickly, I jump onto the couch and sit cross-legged, looking as bored as ever to any onlooker.

The door opens more and that same rosy dress comes to greet me.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks from the doorway. I stand quickly and embrace her tightly, burying my face into her hair.

"I'm right here, Kikyo."

She nods and buries her face into my shoulder.

"Yeah, I realize that. Inuyasha?"

I pull away and take a step back, letting her know that I have my undivided attention on her.

"You have to try," I cock my head at her. She grips my shoulders and says, "Inuyasha! You can hunt! That's already one thing that separates you from the other tributes! Promise me you'll try to win, win the Hunger Games."

I look at her flabbergasted.

_Does she really expect me to win? There's going to be Careers out there! People who have trained their **entire lives** to compete in the Hunger Games! I don't have much of a chance in there-_

Kikyo strokes the side of my face with the back of her hand, taking me by surprise.

"I believe in you, Inuyasha. Always remember that."

We stare at each other for half a minute or so when the door flies open. The guard yells that times up and drags Kikyo away from me.

Probably for the last time, too…

The door closes again and I wait forever, the entire time arguing with the bug in my shirt, until the door opens again to reveal someone I didn't fully expect to see.

"Inuyasha!" A little boy just twelve, just old enough to enter, runs over to me and throws his arms around my waist. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you soooo much!" He buries his head in my shirt.

Awkwardly, I place my arms around him.

"Umm… You're welcome?"

"No!" My head snaps up to see a woman waiting patiently by the door, the mom of the family. "You don't understand how grateful we are that you took my son's place. I can never repay you for what you've done, but understand that we will always be in your debt-"

"Don't worry about it." I waved a hand at her. Her mouth drops for a second before turning back into a smile.

_I don't want anyone being indebted to me. It just seems wrong._

She turns her head to the side and mutters, "Too bad I can't say the same thing to Kagome…"

I know I wasn't supposed to hear that, but my demon ears heard the words anyway. The mom looks at me, or really, at my ears as they twitch this way and that. She takes half a step towards me.

"May I?"

I shake my head, knowing exactly what she wants, "Sorry, Miss. I don't like anyone touching my ears."

Still in my arms, Sota shifts about until he can face me.

"I almost forgot." He says more to himself than me; he digs into his pant pockets. "Here."

I peer into his outstretched hand, the flash of gold glittering in front of my eyes.

"What's that for?" I ask him, still looking at the Mocking jay pin fitting in the palm of his hand. He stealthily pins it to the collar flap of my shirt before I have time to object.

"Gramps says that this pin will protect you, so I want you to keep this – especially in the arena. Okay?"

Before I can rip the thing off and give it back to him (it can probably buy his family a full pound or two of meat) the door swings open violently and the Hizador guards drag my company away once again.

I sigh and sit on the floor with my back leaning against the couch. Suddenly, I became very tired, exhausted even.

_I wonder how Kagome is holding up?_

A few minutes later, Effie opens the door and gushes about all the splendors of the Hizador, ushering me to the back of the building where the train was waiting to take me away from everything I've ever known, where all my memories were made, where my little stash of keepsakes is held-

_To take me away from life, because I don't think I'll make it out of this thing alive._

A/n: Hey folks! I actually typed this while riding down the Interstate, so round of applause for me!

XDD

Till next time!


	5. The Luxuries of the Hizador Train

HG:I

Chapter 5

~The Luxuries of the Hizador Train~

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is amazing, but I don't own him; Haymitch is stinkin' hilarious…. But I don't own him either….

Dx

But the plot line is totally mine, so don't go stealing it!

But you can give me all the suggestions you want!

By the way, I know I told some of you (yes, the one's who reviewed/PMed me) that I usually have a schedule of when I post. I think it is very important to keep my grades high, or else my mom would ban me from the site. Every Friday night I call my 'junk night,' where I do nothing but whatever I want (hobbies/workout/surf for more music on Internet/ etc) and I usually post a new chapter either that night or sometime during Saturday.

So there you go!

And thank you so much:

**ninjamidori** -for being there, for EVERYTHING!

**Lady Elisabeth** -for following me and implying my stories have a lot of potential. I'm so touched!

**PowerPokeGirl100** -for giving me this awesome incentive!

**AnimeFreakAmanda** -that review made my day!

**Trunks' Hottie** - for being with me since the beginning, you rock!

**AnimeGrl2519** - for talking to me and letting me know what was wrong with my story.

Yeah, I know I still have to work on it. 'D I can always improve for you guys!

**ShelbyAudi**-for reading every single one I had IN ONE DAY!

I hope to hear more from you awesome guys, but I'm jabbering – here's the story!

Effie didn't try to hide us from the swarm of reporters at the train station, all of their cameras locked on our faces. I catch a glimpse of myself in a television broadcast, and I'm glad that I appeared to everyone else as being as bored as possible.

_Which is only half true._

Yes, a part of me is nervous, but some part of me, deep down, is _excited_ for the unavoidable spilt blood, still warm and probably steaming on the cool earth as I stride over to-

I shake my head.

_Where did **that** come from?_

I get an eyeful of Kagome as I let her step into the train first. Her eyes are slightly red, evidently, from crying. When I glimpse at her again, I notice her eyes are more moist than just a minute ago.

_Why is she crying __**now? **__Especially in front of the news cameras? Is that her strategy? To appear weak to all of Panem_?

Someone else in years past had done the exact same thing and she, Johanna Mason from District 7, kept the act up even in the arena. She seemed so weak and too bothersome to hunt down and kill that the other tributes left her alone.

_But when there were only a few of them left…._

I smile as I remember the killing machine she truly was.

"Inuyasha- Inuyasha- Why are you smiling?" One of the reporters asks just as the doors on the train slide shut – creating a very likeable barrier between me and those pesky reporters. As I turn around, however, my jaw drops at the scene before me. The interior of the train car is in complete luxury.

I see Kagome standing within inches of me, also in awe. Her black hair wavers gently behind her, her scent wafting up and over to me, sending my mind into a frenzy.

_No, not this again!_

I quickly avert my attention to anything _but_ her, and find myself looking out the car window.

"Woah…." I breathe, walking over to the glass pane until the palms of my hands are pressed against the smooth surface. Outside, the trees blur by at neck-breaking speeds.

_That's right… this train moves at something like 200 miles per hour or something…._

All I know is that that's faster than I could ever run; I feel the excitement pump through my veins. Here I am, finally getting out of the Seam, and I'm really _high-tailing _it faster than I could ever imagine. I used to hear from time to time from some of the newest miners who would take their first opportunity to help deliver coal out of the district, since that's the only reason why anyone could ever leave the District, would immediately jump off the train as soon as the coal train was out of the district.

But this is no coal train.

Turns out, Kagome and I each have separate bedrooms, a dressing area (which if you ask me, any space is fit for dressing/undressing, you don't need a special room to do that. That's just wasteful), and a private bathroom _with _hot and cold water. Back in the Seam, you only got hot water if you boiled it.

After she peels me off the window, Effie escorts us tributes, to our rooms, jabbering the entire way about the luxuries of the train.

"-And the drawers are _filled _with the finest of clothing even Hizador has to offer! I'm so jealous of you guys! Oh! And you two are allowed to do anything you want, anything and everything is at your disposal. Be sure to try on anything you see in your closets, you hear? Just one thing-"

She halts right outside our doors, just opposite of each other in the tight hallway. The Hizadorian looks each of us in the eye, as if what she has to say is of up-most importance. My ears swivel forward to catch every word about to fall off her lips.

"Dinner's in one hour!" My ears droop in disappointment. I turn away from her, showing that I no longer had any interest in her pointless conversation. "So don't be late!"

_Oh no, of course not… _ I think sarcastically.

I twist the knob on the door and step inside before I have to listen to anymore of her nonsense. I shut the door with my backside and just stay there, leaning against the door with my eyes closed.

_Okay self, who's idea was it to get in this hell of a mess?_

_Yours._

_Shuddap!_

I open my eyes to find a room every bit as luxurious as the car I first walked into. Dark red curtains that reach the fuzzy-carpeted floor cover the windows, making the room itself dim and dark. A giant bed, too big for any one person, sits in the middle of the far wall, a night stand adorning each side of the maroon-colored comforter. I take a deep breath and I'm surprised to find the exact scent of the woods outside the electric fence here in my room. I kick my shoes off, hated the blasted things anyway, and walk over to my bed.

_Damn! _I think to myself as I stop to wiggle my toes in the depths of the carpet, _this thing's so soft! Just like duckling down._

I sneak a peek at the bed and a wicked idea weasels itself into my brain. I crouch low to ground, coiling my muscles. All at once, I jump and pounce on the bed. It's a good five feet away, but I land on it. Or, really, I _dive_ into it. I had expected it to be a little more plushy than my cot at home, but this is ridiculous! If I curl myself into a ball, anyone who opened the door would only see a hole in the bed, nothing else. On my knees, only my shoulders peak over the horizon of the bed. My claws have to puncture the silky comforter in order for me to climb out of my own personal abyss. I haul myself out and roll over, falling onto the fuzzy floor with a 'thump.'

I lie on my back, gazing at the deep amber painted on the ceiling.

I blink.

_How the hell am I suppose to **sleep **in that!_

I shake my head, tossing my hair in front of me. I shake my head again to get my silver locks out of my way when my eyes lock with a flash in the dark.

I peer into the darkness of a room I have yet to explore and shrug my shoulders.

_Never had a shower before… might as well._

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

_I knew the Hizador tries to kill people __**inside**__ the arena, _I grumble to myself, drying my hair with a thick towel. _ But I never knew each step was an obstacle._

Not only was this shower-thing new to me, but the Hizadorians inserted _fifty different buttons or so! _ One of them squirted weird green goop that smelled like a typical Hizadorian on my head, another grabbed my foot (I almost destroyed that arm then and there) and scrubbed the heel with a rough rock (I broke it here - with one strike, I must add proudly).

I toss the towel back in the bathroom and strut in the bedroom. I yank the dresser draws open. I look at the various suits and sleepwear, but my eyes widen when I find something more my style. I pick the comfortable – but not _too _comfortable – red shirt up and throw it over my head. Next, I grip the grey sweatpants and put them on as well.

In an after-thought, I remember the pin Souta had given me. I walk in the bathroom and rummage through the heap of clothes to find it. Once I do, I pin it right over my left breast.

Effie knocks on the door to collect me for dinner. I pass her and walk down the hall to the dinning car, but, even though I've been through a lot today and nothing could possibly surprise me, Hizador does it again and I'm not prepared for the scene before me.

A/n: Sorry for not posting this sooner, but I posted my new fic _Kagome's Twist_ last night. Started from scratch, so it took me a while.

I have some sad news for you guys…

Six-weeks tests and End-Of-Coarse exams are coming up for me within the next couple of weeks, so I have to be prepared for whatever they throw at me – which means I'm not going to be able to post anything for a while.

But you guys should know by now that this'll bug me to no end, so I'll be writing on my computer here and there to satisfy my urges.

No flames please! It can't be helped!

Hopefully you'll hear from me by next weekend!

X33


	6. Old Ties

HG: I

Chapter 6

~Old Ties~

Thank you guys for letting me do my homework and study for finals! Mom works at my old middle school, and I found out that those kids (I'm older, so yes, I can call them kids) are already _finished_ with their tests!

ARGH! DDx

That's frustrating!

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Hunger Games.

I stare in awe at the table _full _of food; all the while, trying my hardest not drool or breakdown and wolf down everything on the table. Oh sure, it's overflowing with fruits, meats, and deserts I've never been able to phantom back in the slum-like Seam. What catches my attention most is the-

"Ramen," I breathe out. Effie turns on her bow0tie heels to no doubt enjoy my reaction. "You've actually got ramen… And ninja food!"

Self control gone, I barely remember snatching a plate off the place mat decorating the dining table as I fill it to the brim with ninja food, ramen, fish, ramen, rice, ramen….

Did I mention that I grabbed ramen?

Just as I sit at the long mahogany table, Kagome emerges from the depths of her corridors dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and knee-length flowing pants. She sits in the chair to me - a good foot away- not even bothering to eat. She rests her head on her crossed pale arms against the dark maroon table, closing her eyes. A weary, shaky breath passes through her lips and I put my chopsticks down momentarily.

_What's wrong with her?_

Before I have a chance to audible ask her, Effie asks, "Where's Priest Mushin?"

Kagome stirs and cocks her head to the side enough so that I can see her half-lidded brown eyes.

"Last I saw, he was heading to his room fro a little nap to sober up – half empty bottle in hand." She snickers at her own comment. Effie blinks; putting a manicured finger to her purple lips.

"Oh…" The Hizadorian mutters. She glances at me and my mountain of food – _not for long!- _and her eyes widen. "Well make sure you eat. Get and splurge in luxury, I say."

The raven-headed girl groans, but retrieves her plate all the same. I tear my eyes off her and focus on my own plate. When the plate's gone, I grab another… and another….. and another.

Even _with_ my half-demon stomach, five full plates of rich food does not sit well with a stomach that grew up eating bland grub for a meal and then eating nothing for days.

I lean back in my chair, feeling like my gut is going to burst.

"Well thank goodness you two have table manners. The last tributes ate with their fingers and ohhhh, the mess…" Effie shakes her head, light purple curls bouncing, at what she thinks is a painful memory.

I glare at her, golden eyes burning through her skull. The last tributes were the poorest of the poor in the Seam, which is sure damn poor – dirt was a millionaire in comparison. They were probably overwhelmed at the amount of food and actually thanked fate for sending them to their deaths, if only they got to eat a good meal first. I glance at Kagome, whom is equally glaring at Effie's ignorance, and I give her a wink accompanied by a smirk.

_Watch this, Ms. Manners-and-elegance!_

I dip my clawed fingers into the rice, tilt my head back, and sloppily drop the rice into my mouth – most of it spilling onto the floor or getting caught in my hair.

Their reactions make it sooo worth it, though.

Effie gawks at my sudden behavior, moth gapping and everything. Kagome giggles in the corner of my eye. I shake loose all the sticky rice out of my silver head, augmenting the mess on the floor.

We walk over to the next car, Kagome and I each cradling our stuffed stomachs. Inside, we watch the films revealing just who our competition will be. We watch how in the districts surrounding Hizador – there are countless volunteers. A we continue watching the reapings from the districts further away from Hizador, however, there is a sharp decrease in the number of volunteers. Like- none.

From District two, stone working and carving, there's the volunteers Bankotsu and Jakostsu (Kagome and I both exchange glances seeing two males, but Effie reassures us that he was homosexual, so he counts as a female tribute. I roll my eyes). District three as well as four, five, and six presents full demon tributes, some of them Careers. Seven, eight, and nine have five humans and a half-demon named Jinenji.

_That'll be interesting… Hizador should get a kick out of the two of us._

We learn, however, that he's really a mama's boy, never letting go of his mother's frail body after the three minute timer inside the Justice building. The guards had tried to separate the two, but only an electric shock to the giant made him let go. District ten has an interesting duo: a demon slayer – _note to self: be wary of that one – _named Sango and a monk that goes by Miroku. The more I look at his face, the more I remember him from when he would come to purify the districts and convert them to Buddhism… That, _and _how he would constantly ask any and every girl to bear his child. How he's still alive, I'll never know.

The next district, District eleven, offers a girl by the name of Rin who looks like she's eight, but no one takes her place. Next, they call the male, and my blood boils.

"Sesshomaru…" I drag out through gritted teeth, my claws poking and piercing the palm of my hand from how hard I clench it. My whole body shakes with rage. Kagome notices my reaction and touches my arm, her fingers soft to the touch. I snap and flinch, quickly standing and walking out of the car.

_I've seen enough, I don't need to know anymore._

I make a beeline through the dinning car straight to my room. I wrench the door open and slam it behind me.

"Damn it!" I yell, letting go of some of my frustration by punching one of the plump pillows in the red bed. Seconds later, the entire room is full of feathers and the sound of my labored breathing.

But I'm not done, not yet.

Just I grip the edges of the side bolted side table, I feel something pinch my neck. I growl deeply and smack my neck, wincing as I let my rage slap myself too hard. I peer into my hand and do a double-take.

"MYOGA?" I yell. The flea-youki shudders at the intensity and volume of my voice. "Where the hell have you been?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"You know what? I don't care! Why the hell is Sesshomaru in this? I thought he was some "Lord of the Western Lands" or a Peacemaker or crap. He shouldn't _be _in this! Damn!"

The entire time I rant, the bug shudders with each sentence I throw at him. My ears swivel to catch a soft knocking at the door and I shut up. I don't answer, hoping that the visitor would leave, but the door opens anyway.

Kagome looks around the room littered with feathers, her concerned brown eyes finally rest uncomfortably on me. Her footsteps are small and cautious, and they need to be as well.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, her voice accusing, concern, but without a trace of fear. "What is _this_!" She waves her arms to gesture the chaos in my room.

I bow my head, ashamed of letting my emotions get the better of me. Quietly, just loud enough for her to hear, I say, "It's just old ties I thought I cut are twining together again. It's none of your business, so stay out of it!"

-_you won't get hurt that way…_

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widen with disbelief. "If my fellow tribute needs help, I'm gonna do all I can-"

"No, you won't."

"What makes you say that?" Her hands fly up to her hips.

"Once we're in there, it's dog-eat-dog. Only one comes out, so why help me? You _won't _do all you can, believe me." I turn my back to her, hoping she'd leave.

She doesn't.

"Who is he anyway?" Her soft voice asks, causing me to look back at her. She had moved closer to me in the rubble, but bowed her head, hiding her face from me. I think about sitting on the bed, but remember how much trouble I had getting out and decide to sit of the edge. I let out a weary sigh.

"He's…" I start, fumbling with the right words. "A bastard of a brother. He never helped me growing up because of who I am and my mother."

"Who you are…?" Kagome lifts her head a little to see me between her bangs. I run a feathery hand through my hair, trying not to lose it again. I nod, willing to giver that much of an answer.

"_half-_demon."

"Oh…" She lowers her eyes again.

A silence spreads between. I open my mouth to say something, anything to disrupt that uncomfortable melancholy between us, but she beats me to it.

"Who were you yelling at earlier? I don't see anyone- ow!"

I snap my head up to se her peel her hand away from the back of her neck. I smirk.

_Myoga, you rascal…_

The flea bows and says, "Myoga the Flea, at your service. A pleasure to drink you, Lady Kagome."

She casts me a look that says _Are you serious? _And returns her attention to the tiny youki in her delicate hand.

"Umm… hi? Why are you here? It's tributes, Mushin, and Effie only."

The little bug opens his mouth just as Effie appears in the doorway. I furtively snatch Myoga out of Kagome's hand before anyone notices. Hands behind my back, I listen as Effie tells us to go to the dining car once more. We walk in silence, the three of us (for once!) until we reach the table to reveal the same priest that fell off the stage on Reaping Day.

"Priest Mushin," Kagome smiles warmly, shaking his large hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. You're going to prepare us for the Games, right? What's the first thing we're-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sweetheart!" He laughs in a drunken voice, though less drunk than when he was on stage. "What's the hurry?"

I lean on the side of the table opposite of him, staring him square in the eye. I rear back a tad after scrunching my nose, the stench of pure alcohol too much for my sensitive nose. "The 'hurry' is that we don't have much time before we're tossed in their like a sack of meat!"

"Look, boy, if there's one thing I can teach you it's this: Once you're in there, prepare to die – 'cause there's _nothing_ I can do for you."

I roll my eyes.

_Well, isn't **that** encouraging…_

"Well, what _can _you do?" I ask roughly.

Before he can answer, I hear Kagome gasp at the window. I watch her eyes lighten up as we enter a tunnel, the train slowing down though I can't feel it. Once we're outside, both sides of the tracks are swamped with Hizadorians in wild attires that makes Effie look tame. –And that's saying something!

The train slows to a crawl and Kagome, smile on her pink lips, waves at the crazy people whom are constantly chanting our names. I shake my head at her child-like behavior, but Mushin puts a holy finger in the air.

"Do as she does, lad. She'll be getting sponsors 'cause people like her. You? Too aggressive to bother with. People will think your aggressiveness is a side effect of your ruthless talent on the field – and no one will sponsor you thinking you can handle yourself."

To make his comment true, I growl at him, baring my teeth and feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise until the train jerks once, indicating they've stopped.

And that we've arrived in Hizador.

_Oh joy_

A/n: Sorry for making this so long! I just couldn't stop! I wanted the characters to go ahead and be on the train, couldn't stand another train chapter.

How are my characters? 'D OOC?

Thanks for being there, guys!

Till next time!

;3


	7. Prepping

HG:I

Chapter 7

~Prepping~

Hope you guys like this Chappie! I find that I keep making them longer and longer… Do you guys like that or not? Let me know please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hunger Games

With another yank, more hair is ripped painfully off my chest. I close my eyes and grit my teeth, not allowing myself to show the stylists – the very people Mushin had _warned _us about - the pain they're inflicting.

"Sorry!" Venia, the person prepping me for the real stylist, apologizes. "It's just you're so hairy!"

I pin my ears as close to my head as possible, her high-pitch whine of a voice causing them to hide and wish to be buried in my mass of thick, silver hair. After she plucks, rips, yanks the last stray hair off my body, I can't help but think: _just where the hell is my so-called "stylist?"_

_I've been here in this crappy room they call the Remake Center for three hours, and I **still **haven't seen the guy!_

"Well, that was the last one, at least." Venia sympathizes. She, if you can call this torturous thing a "she," examines at my raw, spore-scrubbed, half-demon skin. Thank Kami the youki in me will let the skin heal faster than the humans I hear crying out just beyond the white curtains drawn from all sides. A man with orange locks of hair stands beside the cold metal table with precise dents the size of my fingers and puncture holes where my claws pressed a little too hard into the metal.

He applies a fresh purple coating to his lips and says, "You're doing very well, Volunteer. If it's one thing we hate, it's a whiner." He rolls his eyes at his last comment. His unnaturally emerald green eyes connect with mine for a brief moment before he calls out, "Grease him down!"

Two women, one's skin dyed a light shade of green, scoop handfuls of sweet smelling goop and drop it – not gracefully, I must add – directly on my abused skin. I tense, as the contact first brings a stinging sensation, but it mellows out to a numbing affect. There's a hint of a blush on my cheeks as the women rub _everywhere. _Once the lotion was all evened out on my skin, they ask me to stand and have me take off the thin robe that is the only barrier between the world and my nudity.

Not allowing myself to act skittish or nervous about the ordeal, I slip the fabric off and walk where they instruct me to – right in front of a mirror. Internally groaning, I watch the weird Hizadorians hunch their backs and walk all around me, plucking the very last of the stray hairs on my body. Watching them, my nervousness washes away: it's hard to think of my prepping team as human when they keep pecking someone like a bird.

_And they're just way too human to even consider being youki, so demon is out of the question._

All at once, the three stand to the side to admire their "work."

"Excellent!" Flavis claps his hands together in shear excitement. "You look- … umm… _fabulous!_"

I roll my eyes, knowing he almost said _human_, but tried to cover it up. Still, I do as Mushin instructed and (no, I will not smile) say sarcastically, "Thanks, I know you three worked hard on me. There's just no reason to dress up in District twelve-"

"Of course not, Deary!" Octavia squeals, hurting my ears –which I did _not _allow any of my prep team to touch. Apparently, they didn't catch the sarcasm. "I think you're ready."

I cock a black eyebrow at their little forms as they each retreat to the small side door at the far side of the room. I'm left – stark-naked – to stare mindlessly at the four white walls surrounding me from all sides. I glance at my thin robe, but my stylist will probably make me take it off anyhow, so I just stand there.

There doors open; a man in black pants and a white button up shirt struts over to me with open arms. My ears twitch as they pick up every tap of his foot smacking the ground. As he gets closer, I notice the gold eyeliner rimming his eyes. Other than that, he appears to be very normal, and with one sniff, a normal _human. _

"Hello, Inuyasha. I'm Cinna, your stylist." Even his voice is lacking the odd Hizadorian accent that usually sends ears into panic mode.

"About damn time," I huff, crossing my arms over my puffed out chest. He nods and says, "Give me another moment."

He circles me, studies my naked body to the point I want to squirm and run away, but he never touches me. I study him as well, noticing for the first time that I've never seen him during the Games back in the Seam. Even when the tributes change, the stylists remain constants.

"You're a newbie, aren't you?"

He straightens and looks me in the eye. "Yes, this is my first year."

_Ahh… that explains it. Hizador always has the newbies take on the 'hardest' jobs- Bastards._

I set a scowl on my face, a low rumbling emanating from my chest.

"I know what you're thinking, but I asked for District twelve. Come on, put on your robe and let's talk."

He guides me past all the other tributes still lying on metal beds and leads me to a separate room filled with tables overloading with food - food even more delectable than on the train.

_And I thought **that **was good!_

I easily by-pass Cinna and fill my pockets with food: rolls, pastries, fruit – everything! My eyes swim over each saucy piece of meat, each slice of ancient cheese, and finally – I see Cinna himself sitting at one of the far tables.

That's when I notice just how weird it is that _no one else _is in the room right now, just the two of us. I sit across from him, waiting for him to jump or anything. His stance, him just sitting there as if every little detail was perfectly planned, causes me to think about just how much I hate people like him, any Hizadorian. Then I look at the food in my lap and instantly feel guilty. My ears flatten in disgust at myself.

_Kikyo probably can't even muster anything more than some meat from the tip of her arrow, yet I'm here feasting like a goddamn king!_

No longer hungry, I slowly empty out my pockets.

_How do the Hizadorians eat like this anyway? It'd take Kikyo and me forever to gather a scrap of this stuff, yet people eat it all day long here. Shit! They probably **don't **do anything._

"You resent us, don't you, Inuyasha?" Cinna's voice brings me out of my dangerous thoughts. My ears swivel around to catch every word, my head reacting seconds after them to lift and look him in the eye – to see if this is a test or not. I don't answer, just frown at the man – which is answer enough for me. Unaffected by my lack of words, he says, "It's customary that Portia, Kagome's stylist, and I orchestrate and manifest an outfit for the two of you that reflects which district you come from."

I sit back in the plushy chair and groan.

District twelve being the "boring" mining district, we're usually dressed up in skimpy mock-miner uniforms, making us look like a bunch of prostitutes. One time, to our horror, a pair of tributes was thrust out in the chariot with nothing but the skin on their backs and a little coal dust to mute things up a bit so little Hizadorians could watch – snot nose brats.

I clench my fist under the table and manage to grit through my teeth, "If Kagome and I have to be naked in front of all of Panem, I swear I'll-"

Cinna raises his hands in mock defense, chuckling softly at my behavior.

"Ho, ho… No, that won't be necessary. I assure you, Portia and I have something…. _Memorable _… planned for the citizens of Hizador and beyond, all the way to the Seam. Tell me, Inuyasha," I turn away, arms crossed over my cloaked chest. I hear him lean forward and my ears automatically train themselves on him. I look at him from the corner of my eye, squinting at him. "How do you feel about being lit on fire?"

I jerk around to look him square in the eye, dumb-struck.

_What the hell?_

**~~ A FEW HOURS LATER…~~**

Dressed from silver head to toe in a midnight black leather unitard, I stare Cinna down, staring at him as if he's a madman.

"There's no way in hell you're touching me with that!" I point a clawed finger to the weapon of choice: a blue flame. Once again, the close-cropped haired man smiles as if all is well with the world, but I _will _not allow him to set me on fire! It's suicide!

"Inuyasha, there is nothing to fear," he answers as if reading my thoughts. To better prove his point, since words never serve as a foundation for truth, he waves his hand once, twice, three times – stopping to allow his skilled hands be consumed by the small blue flame. I lean slightly his way to get a good whiff, but I can't pick up the scent of even _toasted _skin. "The pseudo-flame is a synthetic Portia and I made."

'_Pseudo?' 'Synthetic?' Doesn't matter what you call it! It's not coming anywhere near me. In the very least, it's unnatural!_

I open my mouth the exact moment the door creaks. My ears twitch accordingly, hearing the tapping on steel-plated floor.

_Must be that bitch, Effie._

I say with a smirk on my face, "Hey, it's weird enough that you made me wear _this-" _I gesture to the black, scale-like outfit that emphasizes every muscle (probably to make me appealing and attractive to the Hizadorians). I look back at Cinna. "I am _not…_ wearing… Whoa."

Mid-sentence, I made the mistake of trying to catch a glimpse of the Prima Dona of a Hizadorian, only, that's not who I saw… Not at all.

Kagome walks across the steel floor, her wavy black hair whipping in the small breeze she's giving herself. The tapping I heard earlier was her boots clicking against the cold metal, boots that made the top of her raven head come up to the bottom of my chin _at least_. If I thought _my _suit was re-defining my figure, someone wrote a whole new dictionary for Kagome. Our eyes meet, brown against gold, and I find it somewhat difficult to breathe.

Realizing that I'm gaping at her with my mouth wide open, I smirk at her, "Oi, Wench! Finally got finished getting pretty? Kami knows it takes a girl twice as long to get ready than a man."

_There, I've covered myself. Hopefully she won't think anymore about my faux pas._

Sure enough, her surprised expression is replaced by a little scowl.

_Remember Inuyasha, she's your enemy in the arena, anything she tries out here will only be a lure – making me think she's all nice and goody-goody – and then stabbing me with a knife to get it over with. I can't let her get to me, no matter what._

"Why you-" Her own prep team steps out from behind her and holds her back, probably from any attempts to attack me. I laugh as I cross my arms over my masculine chest, looking at Cinna.

I expect to see him laugh with me at the girl's silly struggles. My laughter comes to a draw as I notice that he is doing the exact opposite. He looks at me with sad, disappointed eyes. I avert his accusing eyes by looking at my combat boots, then whip my hair back to get it out of the way as I stare straight at Kagome.

"That's not the right way, Master Inuyasha."

I jump. I search for the owner of the voice when it hits me. I pretend to have a minor headache and excuse myself from the group before they can ask any questions. I don't even look at Kagome in fear that her concerning eyes will make me stay.

Once I find a corner where no one would be suspicious, I run my fingers through the hair at the back of my neck until my claws get caught on a knot. I roughly pluck the "knot" out and hold it close to my face.

"Myoga…" I growl. "Where the hell have you been? It's kinda creepy whenever you just _pop _out of nowhere like that!"

"I've been right with you, Master Inuyasha." The flea says solemnly. I feel a tingling sensation in my palm as he shudders. "The _whole time…_"

I raise my other hand to flick the annoying pest out of my site (maybe for good this time), but my ears swivel behind me to pick up the subtle sounds of running. I look up just in time to see a little girl with black hair in blue overalls, tears streaming down her face as she runs away from her prep team. I was about to look away, since it was none of _my _business, but then I saw someone chasing her, to consolidate her and ward off the petty prep team.

"Sesshomaru …." I growl, my grip on the flea tightening.

As if hearing me, the full-youki dressed in similar attire stops in mid-stride to lock gazes with me – making my blood boil.

Not even Myoga's pleas for release can stop me now.

A/n:

w

I know: I'm evil.

Just you wait guys! (Of coarse, you're gonna have to anyway) Things are gonna pick up to speed!

If anyone has any suggestions for inside the arena – let me know!

;3


	8. The Tributes' Parade

HG:I

Chapter 8

~The Tributes' Parade~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or The Hunger Games.

"Sesshomaru …." I growl, my grip on the flea tightening.

As if hearing me, the full-youki dressed in similar attire stops in mid-stride to lock gazes with me – making my blood boil.

Not even Myoga's pleas for release can stop me now.

I stalk towards him, not breaking the golden eye contact at all. He appears to have the same idea, and we meet halfway. I stare up at him, he being only six inches or so taller than me. While my hair is down and loose, his is tied back at the nape of his neck. Instead of overalls, he wears a dark blue flannel shirt decorated with golden buttons. Dark, navy blue dress pants resembling the hakamas we wore as children hang loosely on his ivory skin. I smirk when my eyes zeroed in on the demonic symbols adorning his forehead, not covered with vibrant paint and golden flakes to amplify the tribal tattoos.

"What do you find amusing, _half-breed?_" he taunts me.

_The fact that Mr. won't-submit-to-anyone's-will allows the Hizadorian idiots to dress up like a mediocre farmer, that's all._

"Oh nothing, _Big Brothe -_" Without even moving, Sesshomaru hurls a fist at me, connecting with my jaw.

Stunned, I stumble back a few steps.

"You are of no relation to this Sesshomaru, nor will you spread rumors of it," he says coolly, his cold, golden gaze never wavering.

I sneer at him and prepare to slug him, but a hand on my shoulder hampers with any plans of retaliation. I whip my head around at the man my size dressed in holy robes, a cloth wrapped tightly around his right hand.

"Dear friend," he starts. I growl at the mention of 'friend.'

_I don't know you, you insane monk! And I am certainly not your friend, not here I'm not!_

"Remember: it is against the rules to fight another tribute before entering the ring."

I shrug his hand off and point out, "But he started it!"

Already, I can feel a bruise forming on the side of my jaw. It'll be gone in an hour or so, anyhow. The dark-haired man shakes his head and hits me in the head with his staff. He waves a finger at me while I rub the bump on my head.

"Aye, but _he_ didn't get caught. If the officials don't see it, it didn't happen." He turns to walk away, but I grab his shoulder.

"Hey, who do you think you are?"

He smiles at me so much that it reaches his violet eyes, shutting them. With a small of his clothed hand, he chuckles, "Only your friendly monk Miroku."

I roll my eyes and look for Sesshomaru, but he's already returned to his team, that little human by his side looking up at him warmly with a genuine smile playing on her childish face.

_Who is she anyway? Sesshomaru **despises** humans – so why keep that one so close by choice?_

I shake my head and head back for my team. I notice that Kagome doesn't look as ticked anymore, so at least she's calmed down. She listens intently to Cinna and Portia, but her sharp chocolate eyes flicker my way as I approach the small group.

"What happened?" her voice is laced with concern and a hint of fear. Brown eyes stare not at _me_, but at the bruise where Sesshomaru punched me.

I wave her unnecessary concern away, "Let's just call it… A little _family reunion…" _

I eye the blue flame Cinna carelessly waves around as if it was a toy as he talks to Portia and both teams of cosmetic subordinates.

"What's the plan?" I whisper next to her.

"I'll rip your cape off if you rip off mine." She eyes the flame that's ready to light up our capes trailing behind us.

I give her a sharp nod.

"Where's Priest Mushin?" Kagome continues. "Isn't he supposed to make sure this kind of stuff doesn't happen? You know, _turn is into crispy little burnt marshmallows!"_

"Well, he's probably where the alcohol is," I turn towards her a bit. "And I don't think we want him near an open flame."

She laughs at my attempt of being funny. _Actually laughs!_

_Maybe it actually __**was**__ funny… _ I think as I watch the teen next to me hold her middle as she bends over from laughing so hard.

Outside, the Hizador music strikes up, loud.

At the far end of the warehouse, District One rides out into the wealthy streets on Hizador in a chariot harnessed onto heavily trained horses: you don't even need to guide them – they know the way. Cinna directs us into the black chariot for our district while the other tributes ride out in style.

Settled, he says unto us with excitement, "You don't even need luck – you're going to do _great!_" He turns toward me. "Inuyasha, I want you to be _the hanyo on fire!" _

I raise an eyebrow at his proposal.

"Yeah… Good luck with that."

He rolls his eyes.

Sesshomaru and that little girl roll out in front of us, erupting yet another wave of applause from the Hizadorians. At this moment, Cinna jumps into the chariot and, before anyone of us can object, ignites the lucky district twelve volunteer and tribute.

_Mushin, I swear I will __**hunt you down**__if I come out of this with burns all over our bodies._

_Our? Why'd I start thinking of Kagome as apart of my team? _

Surprisingly, there's no heat. I look at Kagome as our horses trot towards the giant doors separating us from the rest of Hizador and my breath is taken away.

Kagome looks at me at the same time and I can see each flame dancing in her dark, mysterious eyes. Her hair whips violently behind her – those black locks mimicking the blue and orange flames dancing eagerly in her wake.

Her eyes drift from mine and travel down my back, I can only guess at what she's seeing. Before we totally leave the gate, Cinna yells something at us.

"What's he saying?"

"I think he wants us to hold hands."

Without taking my eyes off the crowd, I snicker at her, but she swiftly catches my hand and raises our hands to Cinna's view. He nods enthusiastically and gives us a thumbs-up.

The crowd gasps as we make our grand entrance. For half a moment, there's total silence aside from the blasting music as our horses trod down the large boulevard leading to the heart of Hizador. I hold Kagome's hand up as far as it'll go without straining her and the crowd goes wild. I look to the side and have to keep a straight face, _but these people look like freaks!_

Either the Hizadorians have neon colored hair, outlandish outfits, or waaaayy too much plastic surgery on their faces to make sure they keep that _perfect _smile on their face. A million fragrances and perfumes bombard me, nearly making me black out.

_I can't show any weaknesses here, the other tributes will use it against me in the game. Have to think of something fast-_

I just so happen to glace at Kagome as she blows a kiss to someone in the mulit-colored crowd; someone throws her a rose. A genuine smile, not at all like the ones the Hizadorians are painfully trying to construct, comes naturally to her lips as she blows yet another kiss out into the gullible audience. Male pride wants her to blow me a kiss, just for me, meant for me - _even that smile! - _ but I shake my head at the ludicrous thoughts tainting my mind and lower our arms – my blood more than happy to pump normally again.

One of her locks flicks over my way as she adjusts the crinkles in her amazingly shapely unitard and her scent rides the air currents all the way over to-

_That's it! Focus on **one **scent: **her scent!**_

Without being obvious about it, I shift my weight over to step closer to my chariot companion. I act as if I'm looking at the crowd, waving every once in a while, but secretly, I focus my entire world on Kagome. I close my eyes more slowly, and inhale deeply; that same scent I smelled back at the Seam when we shook hands, it's still there. That sweet, strawberry scent that makes my head spin as I become more in-tune to it.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" I hear her ask me.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

I snap my eyes open and notice my nose an inch away from her hair, where the precious scent is the strongest. A faint blush threatens to creep across my face so I straighten and face the crowd quickly; hoping she wouldn't get the idea to look at any of the flag monitors constantly showing our faces every ten feet.

"Nothing!"

In my mind, I picture her rolling those brown eyes, the flames licking around with them. My ears twitch as they catch her say, "Oh, sure…"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I snap out of my faux pas and listen to the crowd cheer my name. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

The horses pick up speed and I unconsciously tighten my grip on Kagome's hand to steady myself. A rose comes my way and I catch it reflexively. Remembering how Kagome was throwing kisses at her gift-givers, I turn my head slightly and give a sharp nod. Behind me, I hear a woman scream in pleasure. I give a deep, hearty laugh, but stop as we approach City Circle, the end of our little joy ride.

I look down and realize I must've stopped circulation in Kagome's hand. I ease the pressure, but she tightens her hold on me.

"No, don't let go of me," she pleas. "I might fall out of this contaption!" Her laughter rings charmingly in my ears.

"Okay," is all I say, my grip returning to its previous standing.

_It's like Cinna has linked us together… But that's not right: present us as a team only to have us cut each other's throats out in the arena? That's sick._

Our horses pass the other eleven district chariots and fill in the missing gap in the loop, right in front of President Shikon - or more officially, President Shikon no Tama's – mansion. The loud music ends with a flourish.

The president, a small, white man with even whiter hair, stands tall above us in his balcony. He gives a quick welcoming speech, his emotionless eyes forever flickering back to us: the only tributes with any animation. With a "May the odds be ever in your favor," we're whisked downstairs.

Our prep teams surround us and babble unintelligible words of praise. I feel my hair stand on end on the back of my neck and I glance around to see the other tributes dirty looks. I throw each of them a dirty look back in return.

Portia shakes a metal can and sprays us down with thick foam, extinguishing the "pseudo-flames."

I step off the chariot and Kagome falls right behind me. I twist around and catch her bridal style, realizing I never detached us from each other. Another blush threatens to graze my cheeks, but I force it away.

"What?" I taunt, covering up my stupidity. "Are you a clutz too?"

I set her down on her own two feet and we both massage our hands. Separately.

"Yeah, well, thanks for keeping me stable up there. I felt so shaky towards the end; President Shikon's eyes were trained on us like a hawk!"

Kagome watches Portia fold the capes and says to me, "Though I'm sure no one noticed, you were amazing! You should wear flames more often."

There. Right there. She smiles that genuine smile I wanted so badly and an unexpected warmth courses through my body.

_Don't go there. She's just luring you into being easy prey. Well, I'll show her that I'm a predator._

I bend over and kiss her lightly on her cheek, feeling the heat from her blush warm my lips.

A/n: Hey guys!

EOCs are OVER!

X3333

I'm so happy!

Hope you guys like this one, took me long enough…

**And we're only at the end of chapter 5 in the novel, there's 27 in all! That means it'll probably take me until chapter 30-something, 40-something!**

But I'm gonna do this right!

;3

Till next time!


	9. Food? Soon?

HG:I

Chapter 9

~Food? Soon?~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Hunger Games.

I stand in the center of the luscious room and turn slowly, absorbing every detail it has to offer. My living quarters is much larger than my entire house back in the Seam, and yet I feel that the space here is wasted. The showers have a hundred buttons for water temperature, shampoo, oils, scents, etc. And when you step out, there's at least _another_ fifty buttons to dry you.

I shake my head.

_They're trying to kill me here, I swear…_

**FLASHBACK**

After our prep teams help us out of our costumes, Effie escorts Kagome and me to a set of glass doors that is supposed to take us to the tributes' quarters in the Training Tower. I look at the back of her white wig skeptically, but the doors open before my eyes. Once inside, we shoot up, fast. While the train was faster, we couldn't enjoy the thrill of going fast because we couldn't see. Here, however, with the glass walls and clear doors, we can see just fine.

Deep inside, I feel happy, excited to be going on such a thrill ride.

"I've been talking to anyone who's anyone – and that's everyone here in Hizador, darlings – trying to get you two some sponsors for the games," Effie chirps, ruining my happy moment. She squints her eyes in a sneaky matter, like she has a secret but won't fess up. "I've been mysterious though, because, as you very well know, only Mushin can seal the sponsor deals."

Kagome and I both jump when the elevator decelerates in an instant, but Effie is still standing in her high heals.

_How the hell can she withstand that? IN HER FREAKIN' TEETERING SHOES TOO!_

Effie walks out of the glass contraption and continues speaking to us, "Mushin hasn't even bothered to tell me any of your strategies, so I've done the best I can with what I've got… How Inuyasha sacrificed himself for Kagome's little brother for the sake of preventing a family from being "even more torn apart," if I may quote you."

I intently study at the wall closest to me, completely annoyed with my district representative.

_Damn! I knew I said too much earlier at the Reaping, seems it's coming back with vengeance._

Something brushes against my hand and I inhale sharply, looking at the other direction. Kagome looks up at me with a hint of a smile playing on her pink lips. She winks at me, a sign that seems to say, "Don't worry, she's not making fun of you."

Then she smirks- "Not yet anyway."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Even though I can't personally seal any deals for you, I'll push some Hizadorians toward your favor. Don't worry, I'll get Mushin to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

_Even though Effie's lacking brains in a few apartments, but I've got to admit, she's got determination. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I walk over to the wardrobe and reprogram it to have more of _my _taste inside it. I slip on red lounge pants and a black v-neck, very comfortable compared to the rough garb at home.

_Damn, I'm hungry!_

I peer around my new "home" for the next couple of days and eye the kitchenette in the corner.

"Master Inuyasha."

I whirl around, "Dammit Myoga! Stop doing that!"

The flea-youki jumps from the maroon pillow to the plushy floor, hoping all the way until he lands on my nose.

"What, Master Inuyasha?" he asks innocently before biting me. I flinch and smack my face, effectively making him stop.

_One of these days I should just smack him and leave him in the dust, **but he keeps following me!**_

"What is it _now_, Myoga?" I groan. I leave him in the living room and roam to the kitchen. I half-listen to my true mentor as I focus on the machine in front of me. I whisper "ramen" into the speaker. In seconds, I can smell the steaming-hot instant noodles on the other side of the plastic door. I lick my lips, eagerly anticipating my snack.

I return to the living room with a happy bowl just as Myoga says, "And that Kagome girl… She's a prodigy, I'll tell you that." I freeze, the ramen no longer seeming as important as before. My ears swivel forward. "She's destined to end this catastrophe, I just know it! Well… I _hope_ so…"

I set the ramen down on the couch's side table and grab the flea off the floor. He gasps, but waits patiently in my grasp.

I cock my head at him.

"Prodigy?" I spit the word out, disbelieving. "The prodigy for _what?"_

_Why does it seem like Kagome is so important for some reason?_

"To end Shikon's reign! This is written in texts as old as President Midoriko: a girl with priestess powers greater than her ancestors shall rise from the ashes to vanquish tyrant reign. Alongside her, her love shall conquer all her fears and foes too strong while she tames his wild heart. I know not who this "lover" of hers is, but perhaps that's just some fairytale added to the mix-"

"What if all of it's a fairytale, Myoga?" I growl. "I've seen her. Yes, something's there – she'll be able to defend herself for a few days, but after that?"

I release my harsh grip on him and allow him to breathe.

"All I'm saying," he wheezes. "Is that there's _hope-"_

A loud rapping on my door causes us to jump.

"Inuyasha?" Effie's shrill voice kills my ears. "Dinner's ready!"

I smirk, but pick the bowl neck to me up. I tilt it back above my head and swallow everything, catching every single noodle. By the time I lower the bowl and place it in the sink, I've downed the entire serving.

"Good." I laugh, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve. "I'm starving."

I step into the central dining room, Kagome and our stylists stand on the balcony overlooking much of magnificent Hizador. I seat myself at the disappointingly _empty_ table.

_I thought Effie said **dinner was ready!**_

A door on the far side of the room slides open, revealing a middle-aged man in a white tunic. He glances at me, surprised, and continues his way to the balcony to inform the others about dinner. When he returns, the others train him.

Kagome sits next to me and I feel something tickly me ear.

"Remember, Inuyasha," Myoga breathes into my ear, twitching and swiveling madly to be rid of the pest. "Say not a word to Lady Kagome; otherwise her fate shall be horribly altered."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I mutter under my breath.

The raven-headed girl looks up at me and whispers, "Are you alright?"

I nod and focus on the scent of incoming food. I close my eyes.

"Hmm…. Four…. Three…. Two… One-"

The door the white-clad man walked through is now streaming with more in similar attire, all carrying some type of tray or another of food. They set the trays down in front of us and leave as quickly as they came.

Normally, I'd dig in immediately, regardless of company- however, tonight's gathering is not just about the food – _sadly!_ – but about the opening ceremony. Cinna and Portia dive into a fashion conversation. No one touches their food.

I bow my head, keeping to myself, and begin to growl softly.

A small hand rests on my thigh and my growl pulls up short. I whip my head to look at Kagome, but she looks straight ahead, her other hand cradling her stomach.

I glare in the other direction.

_So they give us the food, and yet they leave us here to starve! Where the hell is-_

As if on cue, Mushin strolls right in. My eyebrows shoot up. Even Kagome's hand jerks back in surprise.

_He looks… decent. At least we can be seen in public with him now!_

Indeed, Mushin must've had his own personal team to dress him up and everything. Gone are the multiple dark robes that twist in turn in his way, causing him to constantly face-plant with the aid of his alcohol. In their place is a fitting white suit, no stains or anything, complete with a violet silk bow-tie. I risk passing out and smell him from afar, but I can't find any traces of his sake` anywhere on him! It's as if he's going sober. As he sits down at the table and digs in, I realize that this is the first time I've ever truly seen him eat.

_Maybe he's being serious about being our mentor now…_

"Pass me the good stuff, will you?"

I sigh.

_Or not…_

Cinna laughs and gestures to the massive cake one of the servants had ignited.

"Eat this, dear friend. I assure you, your spirits are in here." His gaze flickers toward Kagome and I and he adds in a hushed whisper, "Of course, all of the alcohol is baked out already." In a louder voice he exclaims to us for all to hear, "I ordered it especially in honor of your fiery debut."

Mushin helps himself and cuts a large slice for himself, plopping it onto his plate next to his main course. As the 'leader' of our group begins to eat, the rest of us share a silent agreement to dig in. I fill my plate to the brim, mostly with cake. With a glance at Kagome's plate, I notice her eating mostly salty and sugary things.

"What's that?" I lean over and ask her.

She winks at me and replies, "Ninja food."

Intrigued, I make a whole other plate of this 'ninja food.' With one bite, I'm hooked.

_I wonder how I'll survive through the games without this stuff again!_

I feel someone nudge my ribs.

"I knew you'd get hooked!" I hear Kagome laugh as I wolf more of the food in my waiting mouth.

Feeling eyes on me, I look up to see Mushin staring at me and my fellow tribute. He clears his throat and barks, "Tomorrow, we will start training sessions. I want you to visit me here in the morning before you go: I'll tell you what to train for and what to avoid."

He leans over his plate, the gravy off the roast beef grazing his white suit. I could imagine just how Portia was reacting, poor stylist. Instead of looking intently at _me _with a twinkle in his eye, Mushin stares at Kagome.

Deep down, I feel a pang of protectiveness and something along the lines of… greed. I drone out my surroundings to explore the reasons as to why I would feel this way; why I feel the need to shield Kagome from the sleazy old man's questionable stare.

**Because you want her.**

My head snaps up, but no one with that demonic voice has said anything.

_What was that?_

I try to return to dinner, but the voice returns.

**Want her for your own.**

Along with this stranger's weird message comes a pounding headache with my name written all over it. I prop my elbows on the table and rest my head in my hands, the pain rippling in waves, but never faltering.

Like before, bloodlust predominates to be my focus in my one-track mind. Something strange pumps out of my heart and into my blood. Something I could tell would overrule me.

A petite hand, that same small hand from earlier, rubs my back and I flinch.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice wavers over to my ears.

I feel myself calm a bit, but it's not enough to calm this new side of me. I growl deeply, baring my fangs to no one in particular, but the rage in me was so great-

"Inuyasha! You must vacate yourself from the others before you lose control!" The bug utters real advice for once.

I kick the chair back and run back to my room, ignoring every bewildered face in my wake. Just as I'm about the slam the door, I hear Mushin say, "Guess the guy doesn't like to be ordered around."

I can imagine him shrugging and returning to his meal, downing the alcohol all the same.

"Myoga…" my voice sounds inaudible, every word growled primitively. "I really need to know what's going on…."

I stumble in the room, gripping the chair like a life preserver. But my arms become too shaky and I collapse onto the floor.

"Myoga!" I cry louder.

A/n: Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late, but I've been working on my other stories.

I know! I'm so evil for stopping it here, but I think you all understand what's about to happen.

By the way, I don't think I mentioned this in my last story or not… BUT I'VE BECOME A BETA READER!

X3

I'm excited, guys!

Anyway, I'm sorry this was a pretty long and uneventful chapter…. Or maybe it just seems like that to me because I've been reading the same words over and over again for weeks!

'D

Oh well… With school out tomorrow, I'll be able to stay up later (I'm more of a night owl anyway) so my chapters should come out faster!

Love yall!


	10. Blackout

HG:I

Chapter 10

~Blackout~

*fist pumps the air*

Yeah! Double digits! Stay around for my author's note at the end, I've got some important stuff to say there – I don't say it here 'cause I want you to read first!

;3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The room is a mess. Feathers dance wildly in the air. With every step, the thick carpet threatens bare feet with hidden shards of glass and chunks of wood.

But it's not over.

With a snarl, I grip both sides of the end table next to the maroon bed and rip the wood from the wall. The screws bolting the table down are sent flying. I haul the table over my head and bring it back down with such a force, only splinters remain. From my violent menstruations, my hands are a bloody mess. The metallic scent sends my mind into a frenzy; that _something_ in my blood doing overtime.

**Blood. Need more blood. Kill!**

"No!" I shout, denying the plea of my other conscious. I shake my head, but the words repeat themselves over and over, like a mantra, in my head.

My ears begin to pound. I look next to me, to find an _inanimate_ victim. I spot the plush chair in the corner and advance towards it. Just as my lengthened claws sink into the cushions, ready to rip the expensive stuffing out, a voice stops me.

"Inuyasha?" The voice calls unsurely through the door someone opened.

_That was a dire mistake…_ I think to myself. As to _why_ someone would _want _to open the door after hearing such noises…

I snap my head up at Kagome, and my body reacts violently at the sight of her. My face twitches into something like a cocky smile. Like the hunter has cornered its prey. My knuckles crack in anticipation of plunging my claws into the flesh of her arm, dragging them down until-

A low growl rumbles in my chest, a warning her to keep her distance.

"Ge-get away!" I bury my head in my red hands, trying to shield her from the beast, but that only succeeds in imprinting my senses with the blood as it smears on my face.

**Kill! Blood! KILL _HER_!**

I stumble backwards to put more distance between us. Unsure of what my body will make me do, I bolt for the bathroom and lock myself inside. This is my best attempt to create a mental barrier between us, because I sure as hell know this isn't a physical one. Sadly for her, I could plow through this door without breaking a sweat. Fists pound on the other side of the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams through the door. My ears flatten themselves to drown her voice out, but it doesn't help. "Let me in!"

"No!" I yell at her. "I don't know what I might-" I startle myself when I glance at the mirror.

The demon, full-blooded demon, glares at me in the mirror, glistening fangs extended to the sharpest of points, purple tribal markings scar jaggedly down his face.

But the eyes… Blood-red themselves with starking electric blue irises- studying me.

_Who is that? Is that me?_

Kagome, persistent as ever, resumes in pounding the door down and screams, "You might what? Don't know what you might _do_? What you might _say_? _Regret?"_

I feel a pounding in the back of my head, crawling over every inch of my control and breaking it down. I steal another glance at the monster in the mirror and I could've sworn I saw him laughing at my struggle. In a flash of fury, I smash the mirror – shattering every inch of the cursed reflected surface. The glass cuts my skin before falling to clatter on the tile floor.

"Inuyasha? What was that? Answer me, gosh darn it! You're so stubborn!" From the other side of the door, I hear Myoga whisper to Kagome, but he could've been yelling in her ear as far as I could tell. I hear a noise as if she's carrying a necklace, the beads clanking against each other as she moved.

And that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out – but I know I didn't _pass out…_

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

I frown, noticing I'm unable to get up.

"What the hell?" I say, finally opening my eyes to look around at my surroundings. I notice I'm in the main room of the apartment. Everything's a disastrous mess.

"Sit boy!"

As if a pair of hands pushed my neck from behind, my face connects painfully to the white marble floor. Behind me, I can here Effie complain pettily about blood on the floor. The force keeps me down, kissing the floor. I hear voices all around me.

"Do you think he's back to normal?" I hear Kagome ask, followed by a pained hiss.

_Back to normal? What happened? Did I hurt you, Kagome?_

"I don't know…." Mushin replies, sober and serious for once.

I inhale a gust of stale air and manage to spit out, "What the hell is going on!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries. The force eases up instantly. I sit up quickly, not wishing to kiss the floor longer than need be, and get a good look around me. I stare in awe and horror at the chaos surrounding me.

Though Effie and the prep teams are unscathed, Mushin has his arm in a sling. The table is turned over with the food splattered up and down the wide walls.

But there's blood too. The black, dried blood stains the ripped up sofa. The sofa Kagome sits on with a gauze wrapped tightly around the arm she cradles oh so gently. She holds my gaze for half a second before turning away, but I still notice the tears lacing her brown eyes and the slight quiver in her lips.

I crawl the short distance over to her I kneel before her and place my hands in her lap, noticing someone wrapped them up as well.

_Good thing, I don't want to smell that damn blood all the time._

"Kagome?" I beg, something I definitely don't do on a regular basis. "Please… Please explain to me what happened? I don't remember anything!"

She whips her black head to look at me in disbelief.

"You… You don't remember?" I shake my head. She bites her lip and looks at the others. I follow her gaze. Mushin nods for her to continue, _thank Kami! _

"You… You turned on us, Inuyasha. When I knocked on the door after you smashed the mirror, you burst through it with a malicious glint in your eyes, your blood-red eyes! I had a plan though, well, sort of." She knits her eyebrows and her eyes concentrate on something inside. I find myself biting my lip from the anxiety.

_Don't stop now, wench!_

"I ran, through the door to warn the others but…" She motions toward Mushin. "You got to them first."

I caste him an apologetic look, and focus on Kagome once more.

"Then, while you were chasing Cinna, I ran and jumped on your back and…" She looks at me with a sad smile. Motioning towards her arm, she adds, "Let's just say you weren't too happy about that. But I was able to put the Beads of Subjection around your-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupt. "The what?"

Instead of answering me, Kagome leans in close to finger the weight resting on my collar bone. I look down and find just what she was talking about. A black-beaded necklace hangs around my neck, fangs jutting out of the work here and there. When Kagome's hand retreats to hold her arm, I take the piece of work into my own hands.

"Well," I glance at her, taking the necklace in both hands. "I guess I won't need- what? Hey, what the hell!"

As hard as I might, I couldn't yank the damn thing off. With each pull, the beads only grow brighter and brighter until they glow a blinding white. Kagome stills me by placing her hand on mine, the beads dim to her touch.

"You can't take it off, Inuyasha. You… Just can't…" She looks at me with sad eyes and I feel as if those eyes are drilling through me, wrenching everything inside out of place.

_I can't take it anymore! I've got to do something before I do something stupid like apologize…_

Without so much as a word passed between us, I stand and scoop Kagome up in my arms, wary of her arm. I hear her gasp, but not a word of objection, so I carry her bridal style out of the room. Everyone else stares frozen at our backs.

Finally, Mushin calls out, "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?"

I yell over my shoulder, "Fixing what I broke, what else does it look like?"

I shut him out as I take longer strides to separate us, but then I stop short.

_Shit! I don't know where I'm going…_

"Uhh… I don't know where you-"

"Keep going, I'll tell you where to go."

I smile and do as I'm told. At first, I head down to my room, but Kagome steers me the other direction. With each corner, new hallway, new passage, I memorize the path for future occasions. Finally, we stop in front of her door. Kagome wiggles in my arms, but in her ear I whisper, "Not yet."

She tilts her face toward mine, confusion clearly written on her features. I smirk.

"What? Thought I'd drop you off at your door and walk away," she nods. "Fat chance."

I shift her in my arms and open the door. I nudge the door with my foot to further open it and step inside.

Inside, her yellow walls reflect happiness. Unlike my carpeted room, she has bare wood floors that feel cool under my bare feet. I walk into the room and set her down to lie on her green bed. It's smaller than mine, and not as poofy.

I stand to walk out, but something deep inside me tells me to stay.

And with one look at Kagome and her arm, I do.

"Mind if I stay for a little while?" I ask, unsure of what her answer will be.

_She'll say no, you idiot! You sliced her arm up earlier, so why would she want your company now?_

I was just about to change my mind and run out the door when she says in a small voice, "Please. Please do."

I sit on the edge of her bed and we just sit there. For minutes, we sit in silence, not looking at each other.

"Umm…" Kagome breaks the silence. My ears flicker her way. "May I… Forget it, it's stupid."

I face her, leaning on my hands on either side of her legs.

"No, tell me." I scan her face, but there's something there I can't decipher.

Her gaze flickers my way and she bites her lips, whispering, "May I… Touch your ears? I know, it's dumb-"

I get up to stand beside her bed.

_I really shouldn't, Mom was the last person I allowed to touch my ears, but I can at least offer her this one small token after what I supposedly put her through._

Without a word, I sit with my back against the bed where her head is and say, "Go ahead, I don't mind - but just this once!"

_I hope I don't do anything embarrassing-_

At that moment, her fingertips brush against my ears, sending shocks through my body. My ears swivel forward as a reaction and I hear Kagome laugh, "Hey, come back here…"

I flatten my ears, embarrassed that she was talking _to my ears_, and force them to stand. The pressure increases and so do the shocks. Next thing I know, Kagome is laughing again.

"What?" I bark, more harsh than I intended.

Still rubbing my ears, she replies, "I think your purring is cute!"

My face must have been as red as a beet, then and there. I wanted to run and never face her again, but she was right. As soon as she said it, I noticed the rumbling in my chest that ricocheted off the walls of my throat until it squeezed through my lips.

_This is **exactly **why I didn't want her to do that! Only Mom knew this secret… _

I stop, immediately.

But that only makes Kagome laugh even more.

"Come on, I thought that was cute!"

"So you say," I growl. The fingers disappear. My ears flicker behind me to catch the sounds of her shifting on her bed. I crane my neck to see she has her back turned to me.

"Kagome?" I ask, twisting around to face her back.

"I'm sorry, I knew it was stupid but…" I can hear her voice on the verge of breaking up in sobs. I place a knee on the bed and haul myself up with my bandaged hands, looming over her body to see her face. Her eyes are staring straight ahead at the wall, but I can still see the two or three tears trail down the sides of her face.

_Why is she crying! What the hell did I do?_

"Umm... Actually, Kagome?" I pull her out of her revere. She shifts under me until she lies on her back; my silver hair creates a makeshift curtain to our left. For a moment, we just stare at each other, but then I realize how awkward our position is and say, "I didn't even let your mom touch my ears. So you should remember that I don't allow just _anyone _to touch these."

To emphasize my point, I swivel my ears to and fro. I watch as Kagome's face lights up as she admires my ears at their best, her smile doing strange things to me. Much too quickly, I maneuver off her and sit up on the bed.

Kagome's eyes never leave me.

"Who else touches your ears?"

I hesitate, but I look her straight in the eye and say, "My mother."

"Oh, you must let her do it all the tim-"

"She's dead." I mutter without emotion. I look away and, in the corner of my eye, see Kagome lower her head.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

I get up off the bed, hating how things are turning out. Without looking at her, I say, "No, it's fine: you _didn't_ know, so… Yeah…"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Kagome thrusts herself into a sitting position, the rapid movement stealing my attention.

"What are you doing?" I ask, rushing to her side of the bed.

"I… I'd like to hear more about your mother in a more _appropriate _place." She looks at me with a glint in her that screams _look into what I'm actually saying!_

Which is: Let's talk where Hizador's hawk-like eyes can't watch us.

I nod and give a small grin.

I scoop her into my arms, but this time she protests.

"I can _walk _you know!" Kagome cries, squirming all the while.

I press her tighter to my chest.

"I _know…_ Just think of it this as my way of saying sorry."

I feel Kagome still in my arms and I can't help but grin triumphantly.

"So, do you know where this place is?"

She nods and I follow where ever she directs me.

A/n: O.o woooowww….. This is one looonnnggg chappie!

I hope I didn't bore you guys! (if I did, just stay quiet and lie to me- jk!)

As I told Trunks' Hottie, I'm thinking about doing a writing marathon where I type as long as I can for one day until I've updated at least one chapter per story I have.

She liked it, how about you?

Okay, to do her justice she said, "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! AWESOME I TELL YOU!"

*cocks eyebrow at the other reviewers*

See what I mean?

So give this one a review and let me know if I gave Inuyasha's Demon justice or not.

(btw, I had him black out because this is his first time, and when he went full-demon in the series, he kind-of blackout out then as well… Actually, he blacks out _every time!)_

;3

Till Next Time!

p.s. I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! WOO HOO! I am now halfway through my high school career: a sophmore!


	11. Painful Memories and Kagome's Wrath

HG:I

Chapter 11

~Painful Memories and Kagome's Wrath~

Yes, I _know_ it's been longer than usual when it comes to me writing stories. I've been doing more "research" on other fanfic (not ideas, people! Just writing styles so I can learn from my past mistakes, seriously – check out the first chapter of _Heart That Flutters _(my very first fanfic) compared to some of my more latest works! I cringe whenever I look at the old one, so I guess this is where I revise it? *shrug*). But I'm back! I've also been living life!

Going to the movies with friends… Working on DIY (do it yourself) crafts off – you guys need to check this site out, it's amazing!... babysitting the little brother… Going to the local amusement park – three days in a row! It so helps that I have a season pass! X3… looking up Deviant art – I'm gonna have to draw some more stuff to upload to that!

Yep! Living life! And if any of you think that I've got my priorities mixed up – listen to this: I work my rear off during school to get straight "A's" and honors, I think I deserve two months of _me-time._

Okay! Enough of the scary-serious talk, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hunger Games

I set Kagome down gently on a stone bench in the garden. I stand up and look in awe around me.

_And to think we're on the roof?_

I gaze at the hanging plants floating in the night air, the vines overflowing the rims are riddled with flowers in full blossom. The self-illuminating black pots just bob in the air. I barely touch one with a claw and it lifts lazily into the air with a carefree spin.

_They're almost like stars…_

A soft wind lolls by, picking up the cherry blossom petals littering on the ground. The petals flutter as if commencing in a dance before settling on the ground once more. Wherever there are _not_ pink petals, rose bushes are sprout up. There are roses of all colors: reds and pinks, yellows and oranges, whites and fuchsias, but the one that catches my attention the most is the one with a hot-pink center that fades to a softer pink as the petals grow, and then looses its color all together to appear white.

I walk over and carefully rub a petal between my thumb and forefinger, reveling in the petal's softness.

_Mother… This was your favorite rose out of your entire garden back at the Seam. Before you- Before-_

I grab the entire flower, regardless of thorns. Yanking the crumpled flower off the bush, I grind it to withered pieces in my fist.

_I hate remembering you, Mother, it brings back too many painful memories…_

**FLASHBACK**

Scared, I cling to Mother's kimono desperately. Tears stream down my young face as I try to hold back the sniffles and sobs. I bury my face in Mother's embrace.

"Mother!" I choke out pitifully. "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

I pick my head up and wipe my eyes to see Mother's sad face more clearly. Down on my level, she places her kind hands on either side of my head. She plants a loving mother's kiss on the top of my silver head and whispers against my forehead, "Believe me, Inuyasha. If I didn't have to go – I wouldn't go, I wouldn't leave you."

Mother slides her shaky hands down to rest on my small shoulders. She leans back to study me, how I'm taking out wrongful departure. Her brown eyes are overflowing with worry, but fear never taints Mother's beautiful face. But seeing her worry about something causes a ball of anxiety to form in the pit of my stomach, getting bigger and bigger as the silence drags on. It's not long before that anxiety slithers its way up to clog in my throat. My golden eyes squeeze themselves shut tight to block out the horrid memory of Mother crying and my little body shakes from the tension.

I feel Mother rub my dog ear and some of that venomous anxiety unravels; I purr. I lean into Mother's touch, relishing in this semi-peaceful, semi-happy moment while I still can.

"Inuyasha?" Mother asks me with hesitance lacing her lulling voice. "I have to go now-"

"No!" I shout, not opening my eyes but squeeze them even tighter. My small hands clench and unclench at my sides.

"Know that I love you!" Her voice sounds far off and I finally notice that the loving rubbing sensation on my tiny triangle-shaped ears has stopped. My eyes snap open and, as I feared, two tall men from Hizador escort Mother to a large ship. Suddenly, the engines roar to life and the wind it creates nearly blows me away. The only thing I pay attention to is Mother; Mother's face; Mother's apologetic eyes.

_Mother…_

I feel frozen to the spot. I can't move – at all. As much as I will my body to move – to do _something _– I stand stationary.

"Remember – never forget – that I love you, Inuyasha! And I won't be the only one!"

In the distance, someone tries to steal my precious attention from Mother's words, "Hey…"

"-Keep your hear open!" Mother cries, it's only because of my demon hearing that I can catch her – and most likely last – words. "Keep it open so _that_ person may love you, Inuyasha! Remember…. Remember…. Remember…."

"Hey!"

The Hizadorian guards close the doors behind them, cutting me off from seeing her face.

My vision once again blurs as I reach out with a small hand and call out vainly, "Mother!"

"Hey!"

The ship lifts up gracefully into the night sky and flies off, taking away the only person who _truly_ showed me any compassion… Kindness… Love-

"Hey!"

FLASHBACK

I blink, returning back to reality. I look at Kagome, in fear of accidentally showing any sides of weakness to her.

_She can use that against you in the arena, baka!_

To my surprise, she stares at something over my shoulder with wide, scared eyes. I inhale a whiff of the garden's perfumed air and notice out 'secret spot' isn't so secret after all.

Slowly, I turn around with my chest puffed out, head held high, and fists clenched at my sides. I find a man in eloquent Hizadorian garb, from the golden necklace hanging loosely around his neck to the black, glossy shoes crushing the pink blossoms on the ground. His black hair is slicked back and a low ponytail lies on the nape of his neck. His eyes are a dark red color and, though feigning kindness, bore through me.

Instinctively, I step between him and Kagome – feeling as though I need to shield her from his ominous youki. The stranger raises his eyebrows at his action and a small, mysterious smiles plays wickedly on his thin lips.

_I don't like the vibes I'm getting off this guy…. Who is this freak anyway?_

He emerges from the inky shadows, but that doesn't make him any less creepy.

"Hey!" He barks at us in a deep, strained voice. "Those are President Shikon no Tama's prized roses. I hope you're prepared to meet his wrath when he discovers you've destroyed his particularly _favorite _rose bush…"

I coolly stare him down, not taking any motions to say sorry.

The man blinks and takes a different approach.

"Hello, dear tribute-" his red eyes lock on mine. "-And volunteer. My name is Naraku, gamemaker of the Hunger Games for President Shikon for these past few years."

As he introduces himself, Naraku steps closer and closer to me. So close, I can see that his chained necklace is constructed of impossibly thin wires; making it appear as though he's wearing a leu of spider webs. He extends a large, calloused hand my way, but I just glare at him. He draws his hand back, that damn smile never fading.

"Of course, not the social type."

I growl at him for that.

He looks at me with annoyance and is gone in a flash. I look rapidly around me to find him – I hate being caught off-guard. I hear Kagome's gasp and whips around to find Naraku sitting next to her on the bench holding her hand. She blushes immediately. I hear him whisper to her, but the wind is blowing from me to them, carrying their voices away.

I march towards them, intent with yanking Naraku away from Kagome.

_That creep has no right touching a tribute. It's probably against the rules somewhere! It's practically favoritism! Naraku can't know about Kagome's injuries – or rather **how **she got them. Sure, Hizador would execute me for fighting another tribute, but there's no telling just what dirty, under-the-table trick they might pull back in District Twelve. They might do something to Myoga, to Totosai, to Kagome's family, to Kikyo…_

I growl again at the thought of any of them getting harmed by the filthy hands of the Hizadorians.

"Sit boy," Kagome says calmly.

I face plant to the ground, the petals and dirt being shoved up my nose and my mouth. I try to get up, but the Beads of Subjection are doing a hell of a job making me kiss the ground. As I lie helplessly in the dirt, their conversation wavers over to me.

"Kagome," Naraku says. "I know what happened at the Reaping, but most of all, I saw your reaction. I saw the cold, dead fear your eyes harbored as your brothers name was called out. Though Panem didn't see this, I saw your mother nearly faint from shock while your grandfather had to be held back by several fellow district men. I can feel-" he places his spare hand over his heart "-the uneasiness, the anxiety boiling in your blood. You're thinking: what if he's called during the next games? I've come to confess a little secret to you."

By this time, the Beads have decided I've had enough dirt-kissing for one 'sit' and I get up on my knees. My ears twitch this way and that, trying to uncover any other souls here.

_This is weird. This has to be some sort of pre-test. Well, I won't say a damn thing then – let Kagome be the one in the wrong._

Kagome leans as far as she dares to Naraku, waiting to hear more about this _secret_ he was so eager to blabber about.

I blink. No one else is here and I don't see any _obvious_ cameras here.

_That's even weirder… there's no way this freak is here all by himself-_

"You can make a wish," Naraku whispers, staring into Kagome's eyes. I raise an eyebrow. "President Shikon grants the tribute _one _wish. You can wish for your brother to never be called forth, Kagome, you can save him from future incidents-"

"That's a bunch of bullshit," I remark, standing and walking to stand by Kagome's side. "I've sure as hell never heard of the victor being granted no damn wish. If there was such a thing – I'm sure all of Panem would be volunteering-"

"Exactly!" Naraku interrupts, letting go of Kagome's hand to wave his pointer finger at me. "If the public knew about this ultimate gift, _everyone _would volunteer and it'd take ages for the games to actually commence. That's why it's so secret. After each victor has been whisked away from the arena for the ceremonial preparations, they are pulled aside and informed about this and are given the night to ponder on what they want to wish for. And then, behind closed doors, President Shikon will meet the victor and grant the wish. Everything about President Shikon is under wraps until the victor is chosen and-"

"So why did you tell us?" Kagome asks, echoing my train of thoughts. "You must have confidence in us or something, because as far as I can tell – we're not victors yet."

I nod my head behind her with a grunt, backing her up.

Naraku glares at me before looking sweetly at Kagome.

_Oh, please spare me – I think I'm gonna puke-_

"Of course, my dear Kagome. I have total and utter confidence in one of you two becoming this year's victors of the forty-forth Hunger Games. I just wanted to give you the extra motivation."

My ears perk up.

_Extra motivation to **kill **me…_

"Why you little piece of-"

"Sit boy."

My face narrowly misses the stone bench, but makes perfect contact with the ground. I grumble into the grass, but hear Naraku stand above me and say, "Well, I must take my leave, Kagome. I must say, it has been a _pleasure_ to meet you."

I grumble louder into the earth, but the Beads refuse to let me up.

"Umm, yeah, me too." Kagome replies.

As soon as the bastard is gone, the beads allow me to jump up. I waste no time to tower over Kagome, intimidating her as expected.

"What the hell? Why'd you 'sit' me? I wasn't being a demon or nothing-"

"You were being rude!"

"Oh! And rude is new to you? Don't you think he deserved a little rudeness?"

"No, I don't. He just gave us some very important information, Inuyasha! Can't you be a little grateful for anything?"

"I'm grateful that bastard is finally the hell out of my sight! Hell, I'm glad I'll never have to see him ever again!"

"You'll have to see him sometime before the games!"

"Yeah, and when I do I'll punch him so hard, he'll forget about making the damn games and send us all home!"

"You can't do that!" Kagome stands quickly and tries to stare me down, but with me being seven inches taller than her, it doesn't go her way. "What if I have a wish and-"

I bend over until our faces are inches apart, eyes level. I grit out, "Wanna bet? And besides, what could _you_ wish for? Probably nicer clothes, or money, or some damn petty love story, right?"

Her face turns red, red from anger. Half of me wants to turn and high-tail it away from this dangerous girl, but the other prideful side of me stands my ground.

With a huff, she screams in my face, "SIT BOY!"

I swear, someone must've taken a sledge hammer to the back of my head. When my face connects with the ground, I feel my nose crack and blood smears on my upper lip.

But Kagome's not satisfied with one 'sit,' I can feel it from her seething form.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

With each sit, someone 'puts the hammer down' on my head, drilling me further into the ground. I try to open my mouth to yell at the wench to stop, but that only succeeds in me getting a mouthful of bloodied dirt – a hell of a nasty combination.

_Grrr! When that bitch lets up, she's in trouble! Just wait until I get my hands on her-_

The 'sits' stop and I automatically jump up, noticing I'm in a pretty good crater and wary of the crick I'll get in my neck in the morning.

"Oi! You're in for it now, bit-" My eyes scan for her, but Kagome's nowhere in sight and her scent is thinning.

_Damn! Kagome must've run while she gave me the command!_

I run down the stairs and follow the route Kagome gave me backwards and halt in front of her door.

_Got you now-_

Just as I placed my hand on the doorknob, I hear soft crying from the other side of the door.

"Come on, Kagome-chan. Just let it out, tell me what's wrong." A female voice that was definitely _not _Kagome's soothes from the same side of the door as Kagome's crying.

_Wait a second, who is this?_

I press my ear against the door with my lips parted slightly.

"Oh, Sango! I know we just bumped into each other in the hallway, but I'm so glad I met you. It's just – tell me: how wrong is it to protect someone you love?"

My ears droop as my lips form into a pout; my eyebrows knit together.

_She was thinking about her brother… Souta, was it?_

I hear her sob on the other side of the door.

"I don't think it's wrong at all, Kagome-chan. In fact, that's why I'm here. Though I didn't volunteer, I have a little brother at home that, in a way, I went in place for. When my named was called, all I could think of was: _at least it wasn't Kohaku. _ I told him that in the Justice Building as well, before I left to come here, and you know what he said?"

A pause in the sobs.

"He said, 'Nii-chan, I wish you didn't have to go, but know I'd take your place if I could.' I know," she laughs. "Not the best choice of goodbye but, well, he's still young. I don't think I could live on with myself if he went to the games, but I think it's easier this way."

"But why can't I save Souta?" Kagome cries, her voice choked up with tears. "Why is that so wrong?"

I pull away from the door as I hear Kagome flop down on her bed, probably to muffle her sobs.

The fire inside that burned for revenge, to get Kagome back, dies inside me to leave a feeling of regret. With one last look at the door, I trudge my way back to my own room.

As I pass the main room, I spot Mushin lounging on the couch with a sake bottle pressed to his lips. I look away and turn down my hallway, but Mushin stops me.

"Well, did you fix her, boy? When you left, you said you were fixin' what you broke."

I press my ears against my skull and thanks Kami my back is facing him, 'cause the look on my face when he reminded me of my original task isn't so pretty. A small whimper squeezes past my lips. Finally, I face him and his drunkenness.

"Oh yeah. Helluva job…"

A/n: Hey! Totally didn't realize how long this was, but I just couldn't stop writing! And I was pretty tired, as I'm sure you were, of me leaving a cliffhanger on every. Single. Chapter!

;3

I need some help and I don't know if I mentioned this earlier or not, but how do you enter some of those contests I hear other authors post their stories as trophies as?

I'm really curious!

By the way, I wanted the flashback to be emotional (hopefully I scored!) so I read it to my grandmother. Her reaction- "You need to stop this fanfiction! You need to write real work; we'll get it out there, to a real publisher . Your talents are being wasted on that website!"

O.o

I asked her, "I can finish what I started, right?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah… Of course."

*fist pump*

Well, what do you guys think of my writing abilities?

X3

Till Next Time!


	12. Meeting Tributes in the Training Center

HG:I

Chapter 12

~Meeting Tributes in the Training Center~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! ... Or Suzanne Collins' _Hunger Games!_

I sit at the weaving station, fingering the worn-out rope into a make-shift net. In the corner of my eyes, I can see Kagome glaring at me – but only when no one else is watching us.

_When will this wench get off my back?_

In hopes of forgetting her persistent existence for even a _minute_, I gaze about the training room to see the other tributes. They're practically _gloating_ with stealthy spear-throws, tricky agriculture memorization, and least of all – the violent swordplay.

_If only I could get my hands on a weapon and show these morons how it's **really** done…_

FLASHBACK

When I wake up, finally free of a night of troubled dreams, my head pulsates with pain and I can taste the iron in my blood from when I bit myself during the night. Eager to be rid of the nasty taste, I get ready for the day – but more importantly – get ready for breakfast. I roll out of bed and find my clothing already set out for me. I walk over to the remains of the splintered chair and finger the thin material between my fingers. Sighing, I shrug myself out of my clothes from the previous day. I slip on the black pants and brown tunic-like top. I simply run my clawed fingers through my hair to serve as a basic comb and walk down the empty hallway.

_They better have something here, or I'll run into the other tributes and mug them of their food…_

I'm not disappointed and I load up on ninja food, ramen, meats, rolls, fruits, and even some grit swimming in a beef stew. I walk away from the island in the lonely kitchen and step outside on the open balcony. My ears twitch, surprised to catch the sounds of Hizadorians up and about in the infamously _lazy _city. Sitting down to enjoy my meal, I watch the sun rise.

One by one, the team that makes up District 12 wakes up and drifts into the kitchen, the heart of our apartment. Kagome walks in, eyes half-lidded and red from lack of sleep, and collapses onto the couch for more sleep. I notice, however to my dislike, that we're wearing the same outfit.

_These lunatics are __**all about**__ matching us up like a pair of dolls, aren't they? _I think as I choke down some of the grit. Around nine, Mushin waltzes in and asks Kagome and I to sit at the table. We do as we're told and wait for him to tell us about what we should/ shouldn't do in the Training Center.

"I want you two," he starts, looking each of us gravely in the eyes, "To stick to each other, become amiable to each other, and _always_ be by each other's sides-"

I jump up, knocking my seat back.

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"Because I'm telling you – that's why!" Mushin barks back at me. I growl under my breath and bend over to pick my chair back up before sitting in it again.

"I'll do it…" I hear Kagome barely mutter.

I roll my eyes and spit out, "Yeah… Might as well too."

Neither one of us so much as looks at the other as we seal our fate.

END OF FLASHBACK

In the corner, I can see Kaede, the lead trainer, watch over us in case anyone is dumb enough to break her one rule: No brawling.

I flick my gaze across the room and see my dear old brother standing aimlessly off to the side – not particularly interested in any of the stations and stares at the ceiling. A hint of a smile tugs at his thin lips. I look up, to see just what could amuse my brother to the point of _smiling_, but all I see is the netting. Kagome and our station's assistant's conversation blurs into the background as I take in my competition.

The first thing I notice is how Kagome and I are _the only ones_ who match; everyone else looks like they just threw random clothes on. The few demons from the Career Districts, Districts 1,2, and 4, busy themselves at the swordplay arena – I feel sorry for the assistants there. The districts equally from the Seam try (and fail, miserably) the combat stations; there have been several paramedics called to the scene. It seems as though Kagome and I are the only ones trying out the basic survival stations.

We move onto the camouflage station, the wiry man there was ecstatic to finally have a tribute come to his station. I half-listen to what the man says and sit on the ground in front of the paint sets – basically finger painting like a pup.

Across the vast room, I spot that Sango Kagome had consoled to last night. She's at the youki-slaying station and… wow. I'll have to stay _faaarrr _away from her. That's all I'm saying. Her skills as a human to destroy the youki, the fashion of her killing – it's something to admire. As I continue to watch her destroy small-fry, Miroku, the insane monk I met before the Tributes' Parade who insisted he was my friend, walks up to her. Even with my enhanced hearing, I can't hear what's said between the two, but I _can_ see his hand reach down. Farther, farther until-

SMACK!

The entire arena falls silent as Sango yells, "Hentai! Keep your 'cursed' hands to yourself!"

With that, she takes her leave, leaving the bewildered monk with a red mark on the side of his face as a souvenir.

_Oh, **they'll** be fun to watch…_

I turn away from the emptying scene and hear the last of Kagome's conversation.

"… used to help my mother with the cakes. 

I gawk at her from across the table, the tall bottles of lead paint keeping me from seeing what she's doing and likewise.

_We're a few days from entering a blood-bath, and you're talking about cakes?_

"What damn cakes?" I say, entering the conversation for the first time.

Kagome merely rolls her brown eyes at me and replies, "The ones in the _bakery?_ At home?"

She laughs at my expression as I struggle to remember that her family's guild is that of bread and sweets. At that instant, I remember a dark, cold, rainy day from so long ago.

It was not long after Mother was gone, but before Myoga and Totosai really stepped up to support me. I was walking through our village, looking for food. I hadn't eaten in days; no one was willing to give what little food they did have to a _half-breed_. On the point of exhaustion, I lean against an apple tree, and find I didn't have the strength to get up. The rain drenches my clothes right to the bone, the cold numbing my body. I start to close my eyes, to accept fate Kami must have given me – the filthy half-breed, but at that instant, the back door to the Higurashi bakery opens up.

A small girl with black hair tumbles out, tears down her pale face and burn marks on her hands. In those hands she carries a basket of burnt bread. I sniff at it – not even caring most of it was black – and I find I'm able to crouch. Still under the tree, I watch as the girl in a faded green dress walk down the steps to the pigsty next to the building. She tosses the burnt, un-sellable bread to the pigs and I let out a whimper. At that moment, I felt like I truly was below pigs – since they could eat while I starved.

But the girl heard me and locked eyes with mine. Her hand froze on the last loaf, getting soggy in the rain as her clothes dampened. She studied me as I watched her, wondering what she would do. Would she cry out, and run away from me?

No. She takes a worried glance at the door she left ajar, but then she threw the bread my way. Just as a hoarse voice yells from the inside, she bolts to the door. Just before she steps inside, she takes one last glance at me, offers a small smile, and disappears into her house.

As soon as the door closes, I bolt across the yard and snatch the bread up. I run the safety of the hut Mother and I had shared and eat. Eat for the first time in days! As I ate it, I made sure to find some way to thank her, but the opportunity never came.

_And then I went and cut her up like one of her grandfather's cakes…_ I think angrily to myself. I find myself growling slightly with my eyes closed, lost in the memory.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome draws my name out, getting my attention. I smell the pain centimeters from my face and snap my eyes open. I see Kagome smile and withdraw her hand – she had been waving it in front of my face. I catch a glimpse of her multi-colored arm and get a good look at it for the first time at the station.

_It… It looks just like the woods beyond the fence… How does she know what that looks like? Only Kikyo and I have been past the fence and into the woods. There's no way she got this pattern from that scrawny apple tree in her backyard!_

Her being so good at something ticks me off for some odd reason and I spit out sarcastically, "Oh lovely. If only you could _frost_ someone to death."

A scorn mares her face and she rebukes, "Hey! We don't know exactly what Hizador will throw at us and-"

"Oh, _Inuuu…"_ A light voice calls, drawing my attention. I turn around and find myself face-to-face with a guy my age, black choppy hair, make-up, markings down his cheeks that reminds me of tears –

_Hold on a second…_

I lean back (which was definitely needed!), preferring to examine him _from a distance._

_This did **is** wearing make-up. Not enough to be considered trashy, but waaayyy too much for a guy!_

He takes the liberty of sitting right next to me on the floor at the table and goes on to say, "Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! Inu, darling, my name is Jakostsu and I just _know_ we're gonna have a blast in the arena…"

He leans close to me with half-lidded eyes and adds, "Aren't we?"

I sit there, stunned. My eyebrows can't stop twitching and remain so as Kagome crawls around the table to sit behind me. Her breath tickling my shell, she whispers into my ear, "Do you _know _this guy?"

"We're from different districts; of course I don't know him!" I snap back at her over my shoulder in a tight whisper, never taking my eyes off the creep.

Next thing I know, this Jakostsu is halfway in my lap. He latches himself to my arm and rubs the side of his face to my exposed skin. I can't help thinking that after this was over, I was sooo going to kill whoever's idea it was for me to wear a sleeveless tunic! All I _can_ do is stare at him with a mixture of shock, disgust, and horror on my face… mostly shock.

"Whaaa…?" I gape at him.

Finally, still not releasing me, he begs with pleading eyes, "Oh please, won't you let me accompany you on our quest to slaughter the other tributes? I find the fact you volunteered to be very… _attractive_."

_WHAT IS THIS GUY'S PROBLEM!_

Finally, I stand and begin to shake him off.

"What the hell? Get away from me!"

"Never, my love!"

I moan, knowing this was going to be a _very, very_ long first day of training.

A/n: Put away all your sharp weapons, okay? We're not to the arena yet!

*as readers put away their toys, I breathe a sigh of relief*

Phew! Okay!

Yeah, I know. I've kind of neglected this story… a lot…

But I've been busy!

And I've been working on my other stories as well! The songfics keep coming to me and I keep wanting to write _Kagome's Twist_ because, unlike this story, I don't have guidelines.

I can hear you guys now, "What guidelines?"

Well, you see, my lovely peoples – I follow the hunger games book. Not strictly, but just enough to know the main events (the movie left out too much! Dx) And some of you may have noticed some of the quotes thrown here and there; if you have – give yourself a gold star!

Any ways – I hope you guys enjoyed the beginnings of our gay Jakostsu as I have!

'D

It was so much fun to write him! And I'm not at the best part yet!

;3

Till Next Time!


	13. Getting Along

HG:I

Chapter 13

~Getting Along~

By the end of this chapter, we will have made it to page 100 right before chapter 8.

*groan*

That's only about a third of the way there! Oh well.

Have you guys checked out the cover for this story? I DREW that!

XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Suzanne Collins' _Hunger Games!_

"That was entertaining," Kagome says coyly from the other side of the lunch table. I glare at her and her half-hidden smile above the lunch platters, roughly taking a bite out of the roll in my hand.

"That was _so_ not and you know it!" All around us, the other tributes sit at long tables and eat lunches dedicated to their particular district. In the center of the room, all the Careers sit at one table, acting like the alpha pack while the rest of us are not important enough to be noticed.

_Well, _ I think to myself with a smug smile on my face as I shift in my chair. _In the arena, there can only be __**one **__Alpha…_

My gaze drifts over to a lone table on the far side of the vast room.

"Sesshomaru…" I breathe as I narrow my eyes.

At that table for two, the strange girl that was glued to his side at the Tribute's Parade smiles at my senior and eats her bread quietly. Though his back is to me, I can tell he's returning that smile to the seemingly precious child.

_Why is she so important to him? _

As if sensing my gaze, Sesshomaru peers over his broad shoulder long enough to glare at me thoroughly. By the time he turns to face the twelve-year-old, I can tell the smile's long gone and unlikely to return in my presence.

"So what's up with you and Mr. Scary-Eleven over there?"

I turn around in my seat to face Kagome.

"Huh?"

She motions over to the duo in the corner and adds sheepishly, "Come on. Up close, I saw that bruise…"

"Oh…" I shrug it off and stuff my mouth with food – the best excuse to _not_ talk.

Kagome sees right through the act, though, and rolls her eyes. In a flash, her entire demeanor switches from curious/concern to happy/earnest. I nearly jump from her sudden mood-change, but manage to smile half-heartedly back at her. She leans across the table to lightly shove my arm, pushing me back a bit.

"That was so funny, Inu-chan!" Her voice rings.

We laugh then, as convincing as it could be as we ignored the twisted looks from the other tributes. Some are annoyed, some bewildered, some jealous-

I groan on the inside.

_Jakostsu! I am not interested in men, okay? _I try to mentally communicate his way. Knowing I will never get it past his thick, air-headed skull, I think,_ No, you don't get it – I know… _

I shudder.

_Believe me, I know…_

Mushin's request to keep Kagome and I as close as possible and as _kind_ to one another is straining us. It's hard to pretend what you're just not.

He wants us to stick to one another, not for one minute are we supposed to be apart. We are to be amicable to one another, to be _nice _to one another, or, at least _appear_ to be.

But _nice_ isn't exactly the first thing people think of me at first sight.

We readily stop our half-hearted laughter and she asks me to tell her a story in my life. Though my eyes question her intent, I go ahead with her lead. I tell her of a time I had foolishly rivaled a full-youki when I was just a pup. I left out the part where this was just after _they_ took Mother and I was getting used to the cruel world, but I pretend to be energetic and full of life while telling the story, using lots of hand motions.

Right on cue, Kagome laughs at the right spots and asks questions in all the right places. To anyone else, we were having a real conversation. It warms some part deep inside of me to see Kagome's face smiling; eyes coming close to tears, she's laughing so much.

_Maybe… this isn't so bad…_

The next day in the training center at the spear-throwing station, Kagome leans against me and whispers, "Looks like we've got ourselves a shadow…"

I look at her questioningly, but peer over my shoulder to follow her gaze. Sure enough, there's a shadowy figure hiding behind a pillar. As the shadow takes an unsure step forward, I can easily tell it's the girl from District 11. Seeing her closer to me, she looks more like ten than the twelve-year-old I first thought she was. She has a very small frame of a body, her arms nearly sticks. Her brown hair is slightly tied back with a green ribbon pulling back a pinch of her black hair. That loose brown shirt is almost baggy on her and her black shorts do nothing to hide her boney legs.

I can't help but glance at Kagome's legs, noticing how they're of a healthier stature. Sure, there's not much muscle to them, but-

"I think her name's Rin," Kagome whispers up to me. I blink and rip my gaze from her legs.

_Gods, what was I thinking?... what was I **doing?**_

I lift my gaze to see that she didn't notice anything. I bend over to pick up a spear. As I hoist it over me, I say more harshly than I intended to, "What do you wanna do about it?"

I hear her sigh as I hit the target twenty yards away.

"Nothing _to_ do…" She replies with a slight edge in her voice. "Just making conversation."

I try to return to the tasks at hand, but now that I know she's there, that shadow I now know is named Rin, it's hard to concentrate. It's hard to ignore her. She joins us at different stations. I look around, but older brother is too busy with swordsmanship to follow his charge.

Though I act like I don't notice, I can't help but see the similar talents Rin shares with me: she's clever with plants, climbs swiftly, and she has good aim.

_But what good is a sling shot against a two-hundred pound male? Oh well, she's Sesshomaru's problem._

-~*HGI*~-

After a grueling lecture from Mushin and Effie, who just seem determined to direct us with _exactly_ what to and not to do, I trudge my way back to the stairs to my room. Kagome's behind me, making her way to her own room, but she laughs behind my back, "I never thought I'd say this, but someone _seriously_ needs to give Priest Mushin a drink."

I make a sound between a snort and a laugh, rolling my eyes, but I catch myself.

_What is this suppose to be? Am I her friend? Her rival? Her enemy, as the Games forces me to be? Her protector, like in Mygoa's legends? Gah! It's too confusing!_

I come to a stop at the edge of the hallway where our paths break. Kagome walks past to go ahead to her room, but I grab her arm. She whips around to look at me, but I can't force myself to return her gaze. Instead, we stand there in silence.

Finally, I gather the courage to say, "Don't. Don't pretend when there's not a soul around us."

In the corner of my eyes, I see her gaze falter as it, too, falls to the floor.

"Alright, Inuyasha," she replies tiredly. A part of me doesn't think the weariness is from the day-long training sessions. She wrenches her arm free from my grasp and continues to walk down the hallway.

I lift my gaze then, and watch her disappear around the corner. I can't help but feel a part of me follow her as I taste the rejection that taints my lips, and I feel nasty inside.

I frown and walk the rest of the way to my room.

_But it had to be done, I can't live with confusion. But once we're in the arena… I'll know where we all stand._

A/n: I'm back!

I know the chapter is shorter than normal, but how was it?

If you guys have any questions – feel free to ask me via review or PM!

I _was_ planning on moving on to the next scene (where the Gamekeepers judge the tributes), but I realized that was a whole 'nother chapter in and of itself.

;3

Till Next Time!


	14. Discovering New Talents

HGI

Chapter 14

~Discovering New Talents~

I'm back from Chicago and wrote most of this is the car ride home. Sadly, my writing fingers lasted longer than my laptop, so I had to save what I had before my computer shut down and I would've been left with nothing.

Talk about a sad day!

But I'm back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hunger Games

-~*HGI*~-

Back in the training center, I stand in the center of the room. All twenty-three tributes scamper around me, even Kagome is off trying archery. Mushin allowed us to train separately this one time, since the Gamekeepers will soon be judging us. I shrug one shoulder closer to one of my ears on top of my head without looking to inconspicuous, secretly listening to Myoga.

"And you should try them, my lord," he says. Cautiously, I look around but no one notices my conversation with the insect.

"Why should I?" I ask without moving my lips. "I've never dealt with one before – learning now could be plain stupid, Old Man. Wasting my time on them might just kill me!"

"Because, Master Inuyasha, there's an old legend-"

I roll my eyes, catching strange stares from various tributes, but one scowl and they're on their merry way.

_Legends. Stay with Kagome, she's part of the legend. Pick up swords, they're legendary… seems I'm only chasing legends! _

"About the sword, Tessaiga. It is trapped in the Cornucopia in the Arena. It is said that whoever manages to pull the sword out successfully will no doubt be the victor. If you learn how to wield a sword, Master, then you'll have a better chance at making this out alive."

I start to make my way towards the mortal combat station. I walk past the wild youki-slaying station and once again I am amazed by Sango's abilities. Her weapon of choice is a large boomerang, large enough and thick enough to hurt like hell. Behind her, Miroku walks up and compliments her on her efforts, but makes the mistake of groping her rear. Her face turns a few different shades of pink before whipping around to wail that weapon of hers on his head.

"Hentai!"

A loud _thunk_ echoes in the empty space, but no one seems to notice anymore. It happens three or four times each session, so it's just normal. I chuckle to myself as I spot the _monk_ sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Even the paramedics on scene don't notice anymore. Sure, they make a note of it, but other than that…

I turn my head in the other direction and see Kagome hit the impaled manikin straight on with her arrow. I stop to watch as she pulls another arrow from her quiver. She aims, her determination rolling off her in waves. I hear her breathe in steadily as her fingers slip from the string and…

The feathered arrow sticks out of the fake man's chest – not too far from the vital areas. I walk on, not wanting Kagome to catch me staring at her, studying her.

_At least once we separate in the arena I'll know she'll be able to take care of herself. Once that bell rings… that'll be the last I see of her,_ I think sorrowfully. I feel my ears droop, but pick them back until they stand erect. I plaster a face of annoyance onto my features. _Why am I sad? I don't want to lug her around, defending her from every damn pesky little-_

I breathe harshly and let out that hot air, trying to cool myself down. I close my eyes and bring my hand up to rub my temples.

_But then, why does some part of me **not** want to see her go? Is Myoga's "legendary" junk finally getting to me? No… It's because I **want** to be there to make sure that nothing happens to her. I **want** to be there for her, provide protection and my knowledge of survival for her. I want-_

**You want her.**

My eyes snap open, but no one's in front of me. I quickly gauge my body, but I feel in control.

_Why did my inner demon speak? _

I decide to hurry over to the swords to possibly clear my mind, but then I hear the crack of a whip and freeze.

That sound… that sharp sound. It's a sound that haunts me to this very day. A sound I heard a lot when I was smaller than a pup and Sesshomaru lived with Mother and I – much to his dislpeasure. Every time I disobeyed him, angered him, or even if he was just bored – he'd let his venom drip from his claws and let it run free against my skin.

I grit my teeth and turn around to see Sesshomaru waving his arm above his head at the special talents station. My golden eyes are quick to catch the neon green, ribbon-like whip trail behind his hand's movement. With a snap of his wrist, the lethal weapon that naturally drips from his long fingertips snaps at the cushioned wall. One glance and it's easy to say that the "victim" had been beyond annihilated, but he insists on standing fixed to the point with a nonchalant expression etched into his face. Stuffing and small red pieces of the plastic covering from the wall litter the floor all around my elder.

I shake my head and walk into the neighboring station.

I pass Jakostsu and his fellow district member at the combat station and, thoroughly ignoring the bizarre man with a strange taste for feminine products, walk to the far side of the station – away from wandering eyes. I whisper over my shoulder, "Did you ever think that after I'm forced to slaughter all the other tributes, I'll be forced to either kill my fellow district member that you have me set out on defending or commit suicide?"

The flea nearly goes berserk.

"U-uh … well, you see M-master I-i-inuyasha, I suspect-"

I tightly grip the handle of one of the many practice swords in a metal barrel and motion one of the assistants over. Just before he reaches me, I tell Myoga hurriedly, "No matter. I'll burn that bridge when I get to it, eh?"

"I believe the saying involves some peaceful 'crossing,' wouldn't you say, sir?"

I don't answer, like I would anyways, but the men is right in front of me. As he starts out explaining the basics of swords and swordsmanship, I let my thoughts drift away.

_So Myoga just wants me to randomly pick up swords and swing them around like a baka in the arena? Greeaaattt…. But if his prophecies are true…_

The dark-haired man in front of me counts down and we start the showdown. Our practice swords connect and we bounce off to the outer limits of the ring painted gold on the floor. I lower my head a tad to prepare myself for the jostling about to occur. I grip the handle in both hands tightly. I bare my fangs to release a low growl and I can see the fear in the assistant's eyes. I smirk on the inside.

_If only my opponents would be as easy to scare._

I careen forward to balance on my toes and pounce. I catch him off guard and manage to come within close range. I smirk to myself.

_This isn't so hard-_

I come short as I feel a sharp pain slap against my white knuckles and double over in pain as my sword rolls away from me, the butt of my sensei's sword buried in gut. I back up from him and cough, looking up to see him smiling at me.

I glare at him, but the smile doesn't falter. I drop to the floor and roll over until I have the sword within my reach. My eyes lock with his as my fingers brush the hilt. He bolts my way and I have just enough time to bring the sword in both hands above my head before he swings down hard. Upon contact, the wood above my head cracks.

I mutter a curse under my breath and push the male off me. I turn around to return to my side of my circle, but an acute jab in the shoulder reminds me to never leave your back exposed to the enemy.

I whirl around and knock the guy to the ground with the force form my sword. He shakes his head, but pops up anyway.

_This is gonna take a while…_

~-^HGI^-~

Kagome and I are the only one's left who _haven't _seen the Gamekeepers. They call us district by district; the girl goes first, followed by the male. We sit there for a while, in silence. The longer the sticky silence stretches, the more I start to regret what I said about **not** talking. Soon, though, they call her back.

Kagome casts me a worried glance and I decide to be nice and reassure her with a small smile. Her worried creases marring her features smooth out and she smiles brightly back at me – making me feel worse.

I can no longer look her in the eye and study the tiled floor instead. I tell her, "Remember to … shoot straight."

I hear her soft laughter as she turns to leave. At the door, on hand resting on the steel handle, she looks at me.

"Whatever you do… do it well."

I nod and flinch when I hear the heavy door shut with a firm click that resonates in the nearly empty room. No one who went in the judging room came back out, so now no one can spare me their company. Not that it bothers me; I've lived on my own for so long, being solitary almost feels like home.

Fifteen minutes after Kagome walked in, they call me in. I stand and give the announcer a brief nod. I step inside and know I'm in trouble.

Effie's phrase, "may the odds be ever in my favor," did _not_ suit my situation. The odds were _not_ in my favor. Sitting pretty in a high balcony overlooking a vast gymnasium, the Gamekeepers have sat through twenty-three other demonstrations. The Gamekeepers who desperately wanted to go home. The Gamekeepers who were feeling as if they were dying of thirst and starvation – as if they ever truly felt that black plague as I have.

The Gamekeepers who were going to determine my score – and ultimately make the decision for sponsors if I was worth a few dollars or not.

I clench my fists next to my sides and scowl at them from a distance – I'm too far away to even be noticed.

_Feh… shit, what **am** I going to do? _

Shrugging, I stride over to the weights, but they don't interest me. Judging by the dents twenty-thirty feet away, I'd say some have already tried the weights station.

_-Even though their arm was poor… I could beat whatever distance they threw anytime!_

I stroll over to the archery stand, smelling Kagome's faint scent lingering on one of the bows. I look up and see, fifty feet away, her arrow hit her target – a mannequin. Right in the heart. I smile, knowing she'll get a pretty good score.

_So between her looks and what the Gamekeepers will score her with, our potential sponsors will be clawing their way to snatch a chance to say – "I sponsored Higurashi Kagome! I helped her win the Hunger Games!"_

I turn around and lock gazes with Naraku, the head Gamemaker. He gazes back at me with a watery smile that can only be caused by alcohol. His hair is still smoothed back, his eyes blazing red as he stares almost right through me.

I narrow my eyes at him and spin on my heels to where the swords lie.

_He's telling me to hurry it up, I just know it. I'll show him…_

My hand slips around the smooth handle of the first sword I come in contact with and I realize something. All these swords are completely different than the ones I've been practicing with. I stare at the smooth piece of metal in my hands as my fear escalates into horror. The handle doesn't have as smooth of a grip as my practice sword. The sword itself is longer and thicker, and I can feel it's weighted at the tip to – no doubt – throw me off and receive a terrible score.

_Why those no good, lousy bastards…_

Deep down, I know this isn't a you're-a-hanyo thing, I have a strong feeling that these creeps in expensive business suits do this to everyone. Still, I walk to the edge of a wooden forest that just pasts my head. The entire forest couldn't be more that twenty feet by thirty feet – serving to be a good space to practice in. The 'trees' are black walnut columns where sections of the spiked column spin in the direction the attacker hit it – sending the next spike, or 'branch,' towards the offender. Walking space – let alone _breathing_ room- is very small, the thick spikes congesting the walkways between the dark towers.

_Let's get this shit over with,_ I think while gripping the sword tighter.

Carefully, I nudge one spike and the one on the opposite side of me quickly afterwards. I smirk, but feel the oncoming spike on my right from the first column I hit. I jerk myself to the left to dodge the assault, but, having forgotten the second spike, I feel something heavy ram into my side. The sudden force causes me to drop the sword and the clatter it causes echoes in the room – the spinning spikes slow to a stop as I stare at the failure lying on the floor.

I look up and, sure enough, what little attention I _did_ have was completely gone now.

_Bloody hell!_

Patiently, I saunter over to the fallen sword and use the edge of my boot to flip it up into my waiting hands. One quick glance at the Gamekeepers says they didn't notice. I enter the black forest and attack once more, almost dancing with the ominous columns as I chisel my blade deep into each oncoming spike before dislodging – only to dig it even deeper into the next protruding branch. The whirring sound the metal lying beneath the wood turning rapidly burns in my ears, filling the sensitive appendages to the notch until all I can hear is the constant rotating of black columns.

I jump into the air and dodge a whole mass of oncoming whacks and smacks, my attacks becoming so fast – I'm left with little time to whirl around and defend myself. I flip in the air and land safely outside the forest of chaos. Behind me, the whirring sound emanating from the machines rises to a high whine. I flatten my ears in protest, not turning around to see as I stand.

There's a soft pop of light followed by a small explosion. When I can feel the heat waver off the over-exerted machines, I turn to see the pocket I demonstrated my swordsmanship skills in was now in junk-yard ruins – the once brilliant pieces of technology built inside the machines now scattered about the fallen trees.

I smirk at me handiwork, but as I look back up with the Gamekeepers, my smirk forms into a sneer.

_Really? What the hell? I went through all that and you guys just have your big, fat backs turned to me while I was working me ass off-_

The scent of cooked meat wafting into my senses as I realize just _why_ my precious attention was stolen away.

Anger – no, rage boils inside me and I growl in annoyance. Here, with my life on the line, they don't even look at me anymore. I, even though I was a hanyo, was being upstaged by a dead pig. Fury glowers inside me. Without a second thought, I hoist the sword over my head, lean back, and give it my all as I throw the long blade. I watch it sail with a sinking feeling.

_What have I done?_

There's a hoopla of confusion and scares as my sword pierces the apple the roasted pig had in its mouth and pins it to the wall facing the gym. All faces turn to look at me.

Instead of raging at them and yelling at them about what asses they are, I bow and say, "Thank you for your consideration."

With that, I stalk out of the eerily silent gymnasium and leave without being dismissed.

-~*HGI*~-

A/n: Since my last chapter was short, I hope this chapter has satisfied you!

I was _this_ close to having Inuyasha pin Naraku to the wall, but then I thought – how will he be able to get a good score if he attacks the Gamemaker?

I _did_ realize, however, that more people are reading this story than my other story, Kagome's Twist. YAY!

By the way, we're on chapter 8 (pg 103) in the novel now, if you wanna check it out!

;3

Till Next Time!


End file.
